Moving Forward
by catlover1033
Summary: When Frank runs into Nancy years after their last case, he realizes right away that something isn't right. But what's going on, and can he help Nancy, if she'll even let him? And will Nancy be able to move on from her past choices and trust Frank? Rated T for some language and abuse. Read and Review! No flames please! Now Complete!
1. A Startling Encounter

_**Okay, so here's my new story! If you like Frank/Nancy, you'll probably like this story. A disclaimer of sorts: This is a fictional story, and I'm not an expert on situations such as abusive relationships, although I will be writing about it. Please no flames! If you don't like it, don't read it, not to sound harsh. I'm an amateur writer, so not everything is going to be realistic. This is just for fun! I'm hoping people will enjoy the story, although I'm not sure because I haven't seen any stories about Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys like this one! But please give it a try :)**_

_**Please please let me know what you think! And hang in there, this beginning chapter isn't the most exciting, but I hope you like it!**_

_**I don't own the Hardy boys or Nancy Drew.**_

Frank Hardy slowly looked over the selection of breads, surprised at the huge variety. _How the heck are there so many different types of sliced bread?_ he wondered, running a hand through his thick dark hair in bewilderment.

The handsome dark haired man looked miserably out of place in the grocery store aisle. A bystander might think that perhaps Frank was an athlete, or even a model or actor. Actually, Frank was a little more accustomed to hostage crises, nuclear threats, and having guns being held to his head than anything else. Picking a type of bread was a new challenge.

_Darn you, Joe. This is all your fault._ Frank sighed then grinned as he recalled how Joe had suggested to his wife that Frank could go pick up the grocery item she had forgotten. And on top of that, take their two year old son, Ivan, with him.

It was all a ploy to get free babysitting out of Frank.

Frank was more than happy to oblige. Since being invited over to his brother's house for the Christmas break, Frank was careful to make sure that Joe and Vanessa had plenty of time alone. And he loved spending time with his nephew, however challenging it would sometimes be. It was such different atmosphere than when he was at work. Since coming to stay with Joe for the Christmas break they had decided to take together, instead of dealing with life or death situations, ugly murders, and kidnappings, Frank had been reading Dr. Seuss out loud, performing puppet shows, and singing kids' songs in a horribly out of tune base voice. There was something about having the small little child sitting in his lap and holding his hand that made him yearn for a family.

"Dis one." Ivan pointed at a fluffy white bread, breaking Frank's train of thought. Frank ruffled the little boy's blond hair and grabbed the loaf. In the other arm he scooped up his two year old nephew.

"Alright, let's head out of this death trap," Frank said, striding towards the check out. As he rounded the corner, he almost rammed right into a little boy. The boy jumped out of the way just in time, but one of his ragged shoe laces caught beneath the other foot, and he tumbled downward with a cry.

"Are you alright, buddy?" Frank quickly knelt beside the boy concernedly, putting Ivan down. The boy pushed himself into a sitting position, revealing a red scrape on his knee peaking through the large hole in his well worn jeans. "Ouch, that looks like it hurts. But I think you'll be alright." Frank put a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Okay," the boy sniffed. He looked up at Frank for the first time, and Frank guessed that he was probably around six years old. His eyes were strikingly blue, and he had red-blond hair. Frank gave the boy a hand up. "Thanks," the boy said, sniffling a bit, and wiping his nose on his frayed sleeve. Quickly he looked around. "Where's my mom?" he said, a note of panic creeping into his voice. "I don't know where my mom went! I just wanted to peek into this aisle and now she's gone!"

"Here, we'll help you look for her. I'm Frank."

"I'm Nick." Nick looked up curiously at Frank with large blue eyes. "Is that your son?" he asked, pointing at Ivan.

"Nope. He's my nephew," Frank smiled. "Alright, let's find your mom. What does she look like?"

"She's the prettiest mom in the whole world," Nick's face lit up. "She has blue eyes an' reddish hair. Like me!" Nick pointed at his eyes.

Frank walked with Nick down the produce aisle. "So, are you excited for Christmas?" Frank asked, scanning the store.

"Chrisssmasss!" Ivan yelled, waving his arm wildly, nearly hitting Frank on the eye. Frank almost regretted using the word. Ivan could go on for hours about Christmas.

"Yeah, I guess." Nick tugged at his grubby shirt and looked anxiously around. "What if we can't find her? What if..." Nick's eyes were wide with sudden fear.

"What?" Frank asked, wondering what was making the boy so frightened. Nick shook his head silently, beginning to walk more quickly.

"Nick!"

"Nick, where are you?"

Two voices rang out, one sounding like a very worried woman, another sounding like it belonged to a small child.  
Frank jogged after Nick. The voice had sounded very familiar, tugging at an old memory and begging to be identified. Nick was already scampering around the corner.  
"Mom! Mom!"

"Nick! What happened?" The woman's voice was full of relief. _I know that voice!_ Frank thought furiously.

"I got lost, but this guy called Frank helped me find you! Look at the scrape I got on my knee."

Frank rounded the corner. A slim petite woman was hugging Nick. In a grocery cart sat a toddler, and another young child was hugging the woman's leg. Both of the other children had red blond hair and bright blue eyes, just like Nick. Quickly Frank brought his gaze to the woman, who was kissing Nick's forehead.

"You must be..." The woman looked up and stared at Frank, blue eyes widening with shock. "Frank..."

Frank stopped in his tracks, finding himself face to face with Nancy Drew.

She was a lot thinner than he had remembered, her faded shirt hanging loosely off her form. Her face was still beautiful, but now it contained a sort of tired element, and her large eyes conveyed a haunted look rather than the mischievous twinkle that Frank remembered so well.

_Neither of us are teenagers anymore,_ Frank realized with a sense of regret. He wondered if he looked very different.

Nancy looked down, her face flushing, and Frank realized with embarrassment that he had been staring.

"Nan... how are you?!" Frank said finally, stepping towards her. He paused, looking at the three children in a new light. "These are your children! They're..." Frank hesitated to find the right word. "They're beautiful," he said finally, more softly. Nancy finally smiled, lifting up the smallest girl who seemed to be around two.

"This is Elizabeth, she's two," Nancy tightened her grip on the toddler in her arms. "And this is Zoe, and she is four," Nancy gestured at the girl hugging her leg with her free hand. "And you've met Nick."

"They all look so much like you," Frank marveled at the blond red hair and blue eyes.

"Your son is adorable," Nancy smiled at Ivan.

"Oh, he's Joe's son," Frank said quickly. Nancy looked startled. "I'm just visiting Joe and his wife Vanessa for Christmas."

"Mom... You know Frank?" Nick tugged on Nancy's sleeve.

"Yes, we knew each other as teenagers," Nancy told him. She glanced back at Frank, looking uneasy; her posture almost reminded Frank of a deer preparing to flee. Frank took another cautious step forward, putting a hand on Nancy's shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"Yup, we've had a couple adventures together," he smiled.

To his surprise, Nancy's muscles tensed beneath his hand. The toddler she was holding looked at Frank with large frightened eyes and clung to Nancy's neck even tighter.

"Don't be silly, Liz," Nick stepped forward. "Frank's nice. Right Mom?"

"Yes," Nancy murmured, relaxing and looking down at her son.

"Listen, Nanc, I'd love to catch up with you and hear how you're doing! How about we go to a park or something? It's been so long..." Frank offered carefully.

"A playground?" Zoe chirped excitedly. Nick turned and looked at his mom hopefully. Frank felt his hopes rise. Nancy checked her watch. In order to see her watch, she had to pull back her long sleeve a bit, and Frank barely saw the mottled purple bruise on her wrist. A split second later she had covered it back up, pulling her sleeve down, leaving Frank unsure of what he had just seen.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go," Nancy looked up at Frank, her expression unreadable.

_Don't let her leave, Hardy. Don't let her leave, _Frank's brain was screaming at him.

"Aww," Nick's face fell, and Nancy sighed and drew him closer.

"I know, sweetie. But we can't be late getting home," Nancy told the young boy.

Nick nodded in silent agreement, looking disappointed.

"I'm sorry Frank," Nancy glanced fleetingly at him. "Kids, say goodbye to Frank," Nancy prompted.

"Bye Frank. Thanks for the help," Nick grinned. Zoe whispered something which could have been taken as a bye, and Elizabeth just clung silently to Nancy.

"No problem, Nick. It was great meeting you," Frank smiled. The young boy flushed with pleasure.

"It was great seeing you again," Nancy said.

"Wait, Nancy. Why don't we meet up sometime? I was serious about wanting to catch up with you. It would be fun to chat," Frank suggested. Nancy hesitated. Their eyes met for a split second. _Tell me what's going on Nancy. Something's wrong. I know something's don't you want to talk to me? Don't walk away._ Frank pleaded silently, concerned.

"I'm sorry Frank. I really need to go," Nancy said, with another quick look at her watch. She smiled briefly, then turned and hurried down the aisle, herding her children along with her.

"Ba bye," Ivan murmured sadly at Frank's side. Frank watched Nancy disappear, worry tightening in his chest.

**_Hit that review button and let me know what you think!_**


	2. Cold Apartment

_**Okay, wow, thirteen reviews on the first chapter! You all definitely deserve this quick update. As for the "**_**What the heck is going on with Nancy?!"****_ I do have an explanation for her being so OOC. Although now I'm looking over it again and gulping nervously, hoping you all will find it acceptable. No, I'm not going to tell you right away, what would be the fun of that? There are some hints in this chapter though :D Thanks for the reviews everyone! Hope you enjoy this update! (I know those who want a kick-butt Nancy probably won't like this chapter, hang in there though) More coming soon!_**

**_I do not own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys_**

Nancy shivered as the cold air hit her as she walked out of the grocery store. Her heart was pounding and she was almost shaking with nervousness.

Never in a million years had she imagined running back into Frank Hardy.

"Frank was so nice," Nick said happily, swinging one of the grocery bags that he had insisted on carrying. Her son never failed to amaze her with his happy attitude. Nancy hugged Liz a bit closer, wanting to share her warmth with the toddler. She glanced at her watch again. They were running late. She tried to speed up, but had to walk at a pace that Zoe could keep up with on her short legs.

For the millionth time, Nancy thought about what a failure of a mother she was. Her small children had to walk the mile to and from the grocery store in the snowy weather with her, because she didn't have a car. And then there was Tom.

"Do you think we'll see Frank again?" Nick asked, helping Zoe walk across an icy section of the sidewalk.

"I don't know, Nick," Nancy kept her voice light. Seeing Frank brought back a lot of memories. A lot had happened since she had seen him as teenager. _What would he think if he knew?_ Nancy felt a wave of guilt and shame wash over her. She was doing the best she could, and it still wasn't getting her anywhere.

But Nancy didn't know what else to do.

Finally they arrived at the dingy apartment, and clomped up the three sets of stairs. Nancy carried Elizabeth and held Zoe's hand, leaving the groceries at the bottom of the stairs. Then she doubled back to grab the groceries while Nick waited with Zoe at the top of the stairs. The air smelled of stale cigarette smoke, and the angry screams of arguing neighbors could be heard through the thin walls.

"Alright, here we are," Nancy said brightly, opening the door. _Please don't let him be here yet..._

The room appeared empty. Nancy put down Liz for a moment, her arms aching. She walked into the kitchen, turning on the dim light. Her heart jumped into her throat as she saw the large man sitting at the table.

"Oh, Tom, you're home already," Nancy said breathlessly, taking a slow step back. She glanced quickly at Nick, whose face was pale, and he had an arm around Zoe. Liz gripped Nancy's leg with her small fingers.

"You're late, Nancy." Tom stood up, his green eyes flashing with anger. "Where were you?"

For a moment, Nancy remembered the first time she had met Tom. _It had been a hard day at the restaurant, and she had been running off a small amount of sleep after a tough night filled with vivid dreams of her father and Ned. She remembered seeing Tom sitting at the table, how he looked up with a charming smile and flirted outrageously. His attention had made her feel a little happier. He started coming every day, and waiting on his table became the highlight of her day, exchanging bits of conversation. So when he had asked her out in a note he had slipped into the bill, she had accepted._

Now looking back, she saw that she had been very young and extremely vulnerable because of her actions after the accident. And she saw that things had changed very rapidly in the last two years.

"Shopping just took a little longer than usual," Nancy said lightly, her eyes falling on the empty beer cans lying on the ground. Four, she counted quickly, her heart sinking. She glanced at the kid's bedroom, wondering if she'd be able to get Nick, Zoe, and Elizabeth safely inside.

"Tell me the truth." Tom stepped forward, his breath stinking of alcohol, hot against her face.

"Nick, take Zoe and Liz to the bedroom and grab them some blankets. It's a little chilly in here," Nancy told the boy.

"Mom..." Nick whispered, frightened.

"Where were you?!" Tom grabbed Nancy's shoulders, squeezing them painfully. "Didn't I tell you not to be late? I told you. I told you!"

"Nick, go." Nancy said, voice laced with tension. Nick took one frightened look and picked up Liz and pulled Zoe into the small bedroom. A hard slap brought Nancy's attention back to the towering man in front of her.

"Look at me when I speak to you." Tom's green eyes were slightly out of focus, and he stumbled a little as he pushed her against the wall.

"Listen, Tom, I'm sorry we're late..." Nancy's heart was beating quickly. She was interrupted as Tom's fist connected with her jaw, causing an explosion of pain.

"Let me see the receipt," Tom ordered, breathing heavily. Nancy scrambled to pull it out of her pocket, and handed it to him, one wrist still caught in his crushing grip. "Too much. Darn you, spending away all my money!" Tom yelled. He threw Nancy against the wall, causing her head to spin. It was all she could do not to fight back. She knew from experience that Tom was stronger than her, especially while he was drunk. It was best to take it and wait until he decided to get more beer or fall into a drunken sleep. If she didn't bring attention to herself, it would pass more quickly.

And he wouldn't go after the kids.

Nancy winced as his foot rammed into her side, catching her breath painfully.

"Hey! Leave Mom alone!"

Nancy looked up, horrified, to find Nick standing a little ways away. His six-year-old face was set in a look of innocent anger, small hands curled into fists. Tom turned around, towering over the boy. Nancy scrambled dazedly to her feet, panic crowding out all other thoughts. Nick cried out in pain as Tom's large hand connected with his cheek. Nancy summoned her strength and pushed Tom away from the boy, placing herself between them. Tom stumbled back a little bit, his eyes almost black with anger. He grabbed Nancy's arm in a vise-like grip and threw her down to the ground, hard.

Nancy heard an audible snap as her arm exploded in pain when it hit the ground at the wrong angle. Hazily she saw Tom lean over her.

"Next time don't be late. And don't spend all my money."

She watched as he stomped into the living room and switched on the old TV and collapsed on the couch.

"Mom," Nick crouched by her, face stained with tears that were still flowing. Nancy pulled herself into a sitting position and wrapped Nick in her uninjured arm. A quick glance confirmed that Tom was absorbed in the TV. He would probably be asleep soon.

"C'mon," Nancy said softly after hugging him for a moment. She gently guided him into the tiny bedroom, and shut the door behind her. She took a moment to comfort Zoe, who crying. Once the younger girl had calmed down, she pulled out a couple toys for her to play with. She made sure that Elizabeth was occupied, kissing her youngest on the top of her head.

Then Nancy turned back to Nick. "Look at me," she ordered gently, examining the bruise forming on his tear streaked face.

"I'm sorry Mom. I... I wanted..." Nick's face crumpled, and the tears sprung up anew. Nancy pulled him close, feeling him shaking as he clung to her.

"Shhh. Don't apologize, it's not your fault. None of this is your fault." _If only things were different,_ she thought dully. If only she hadn't cut off contact with Bess, and George and all her other friends and family. If only she hadn't settled so quickly with Tom, attempting to heal her heartbreak and forget her past.

Still, there was no use in going through the "if only" thoughts.

_Oh gosh, Frank,_ Nancy thought as she remembered seeing him. He brought back memories of when she had been carefree and adventurous. He knew the Nancy before the car accident, before the case gone wrong, before she had run away with guilt and shame. _It's useless to think about this. _Nancy told herself. _I doubt I'll be running into him again._

And judging by the shame she had felt facing him, she wasn't totally sorry about that.

_**Leave me a review and tell me what you think! (No flames please, I am flammable)**_


	3. Conversations and Context

_**It's a new chapter! Didn't you all miss me? Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed/read! Every single review makes me feel happy! And don't you want to make the world a happier place? Of course you do. So review please! No flames please :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys**_

"Hey! It's my little man!" Joe grinned as Frank ushered Ivan into the bright warm house. Joe swept up the toddler in a bear hug. Ivan shrieked with laughter, his grey eyes bright with laughter. "Hey, what's up, Frank?" Joe put Ivan down and looked at his brother with concern.

"Mommy?" Ivan tugged at Joe's pant leg.

"I'm here, Ivan," Vanessa's smooth voice rang out from the kitchen. Ivan laughed and toddled unsteadily out of the room. Joe watched him go, his blue eyes shining with pride and affection. Then he turned back to Frank, expression becoming serious.

"I ran into Nancy Drew at the grocery store," Frank admitted, sinking down on the couch, handing Joe the loaf of bread.

"Nancy Drew? As in _the_ Nancy Drew? The one you were in love with as a teenager?" Joe's eyes lit up, and his face fell into a teasing grin. Frank bristled.

"Joe..."

"Geez, it's been... what, ten, no, twelve years?"

"Joe!" Frank glared, his voice coming out sharper than he intended.

Joe's smile faded. "What happened?" he asked, lowering his voice, realizing from Frank's expression that something was wrong. Frank hesitated, closing his eyes briefly. He had just _known_ that something was wrong from the way Nancy had acted. Quickly he tried to decide how to explain it to his brother.

"I don't know... she seemed so... _different._"

Joe waited patiently as Frank searched for words.

"Well, you knew Nanc as well as I did." Frank ignored the doubtful eyebrow raise that Joe gave him at that statement. "She was always so spunky and adventurous. And mischievous, you know? She would kick your butt if you insulted her, and was the type of girl who would hide behind a dumpster and jump out to try to scare you."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. She was always smiling and laughing. Remember how after that case in Chicago she was joking and cheerful even though she had just almost died and was all beaten up?"

Frank nodded, troubled. "She wasn't like that when I saw her today," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one thing, she barely smiled. She didn't ask me anything about myself, and she said nothing about herself except introduce her children..."

"Whoa... hold up... Nancy has kids?" Joe's eyes widened. "So she's has a partner? Was it Ned?"

"I don't know. She didn't say," Frank answered. "Whoever it was, he wasn't there. She has a two year old, four year old, and a six year old. Two girls, and the oldest is a boy. They all look exactly like her too, reddish hair and blue eyes."

"Three kids beneath six years old," Joe murmured. "Sounds like a zoo! One toddler is a lot of work, let alone three!"

"Okay, here was the other thing," Frank interrupted, still struggling to put his finger on what had bothered him. "She was a lot thinner, and her and her kids all were wearing pretty worn out clothing..."

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything," Joe said slowly.

"I know. But it was weird. And the shopping basket had only cheap on-sale stuff. And..." Frank hesitated. "I know it could be anything, but her wrist was bruised. But what bothered me the most was that she didn't want to talk. She seemed... wary. Restrained. I offered to meet up to talk, but she said she couldn't... the Nancy I knew wouldn't do that."

"That is strange," Joe agreed. "Nancy was always so excited to see us."

"Maybe she's mad that we fell out of touch?" Frank wondered. Joe shook his blond head.

"Unless she's undergone major personality restructuring, I doubt it." Joe was slowly becoming worried as well, his eyes troubled. Frank let out a puff of air, running his hand through his hair. Memories were flitting across his head.

Nancy, looking up from her work, jaw set with determination.

Her slim hand in his as they posed as husband and wife for a case.

Nancy's blue eyes sparkling with laughter as she talked with him.

None of the images matched up with the woman he had just seen.

Nancy knocked softly on the grubby door, waiting patiently in the freezing hallway. The door opened a crack, and a young brown haired woman peered out. "Oh Nancy," she whispered when she saw Nancy. "Come in, Charly isn't here."

"Hi Helen!" Nick smiled as he slipped into the door. Helen ruffled his hair with a smile.

"Hi Helen," Zoe echoed.

"Hey sweetie," Helen said, giving her a hug. "I have some new magazines from the library you can look at in the living room."

"Yay!" Zoe and Nick scampered over the faded carpet and knelt beside a pile of battered magazines. The apartment room was a mirror image of Nancy's, but there was barely any furniture except two battered chairs which looked as though though they had been picked up off the street. Nancy put Liz by Nick before walking back to the kitchen.

"Oh, Nan," Helen's composed face slipped a bit, and she bit her lip. Quickly she pulled out a chair for Nancy. "It looks worse than last time."

"It's okay," Nancy said finally, letting herself relax in the chair, glancing at her children playing quietly with the magazines.

"Let me see," Helen said, gently helping Nancy take her jacket off. "Oh Nan..." she said again. Nancy bit her lip. Helen's concern almost made her want to release the tears she had been holding.

"My arm... I can't really move it. I'm afraid it's broken," Nancy said quietly, wincing as Helen carefully examined it.

"What happened?" Helen pulled out a well used medical kit.

"He went after Nick." Nancy's hands tightened into fists. She squeezed her eyes closed tightly as Helen started making a makeshift sling, sucking in her breath with pain.

"Nancy, you should really get this seen at the hospital," Helen said softly.

"You know I can't do that," Nancy sighed. Helen nodded sympathetically.

"I know."

Nancy was reminded of the first time they had met, running into each other in the dank hall. She had tripped and dropped her groceries. Helen had helped her pick them up, and they had both been surprised to find a friendly face in the dark apartment complex. The encounter had turned into a friendship. When they slowly uncovered each other's situations, the bond grew.

It had become almost a tradition. After something bad happened to Helen, she would come to Nancy's apartment. When Nancy was having a hard time, she came to Helen. There was an unspoken understanding. Neither could give the other the help they really needed for the situation to change, but there was value in the mutual understanding, and they helped each other as much as they could.

"I can't believe you're moving," Nancy said finally as Helen tied the sling around her neck.

"I know." Helen's fingers brushed over the bruise on Nancy's jaw, her expression unreadable.

"Oh, I brought you this," Nancy smiled, pulling out a loaf of bread and some peanut butter from her bag. She knew that Helen's husband made less than her own family.

"Thanks," Helen smiled, taking the food, knowing from experience that it would be useless to try and refuse.

"We should be going," Nancy glanced at her watch. Tom could potentially be sleeping for hours, but she didn't want to push it.

"I almost wish we didn't have to move," Helen murmured. "Nan..."

"I'll be okay. You know me," Nancy grinned. "And you'll be living with Charles at his parents' house, so he'll have to lighten up on you," she pointed out as they crossed into the living room.

"Still one more day," Helen said. "You'll come to see us off, right?"

"Of course we'll come say goodbye," Nancy promised. She paused. "Thanks Helen." She gave the woman a quick hug with her good arm. "Alright kids, time to go!" she called, gathering them up.

They slipped out of the room and trudged back up the steps.

_**Leave a review please! You know you want to! C'mon!**_


	4. A Shocking Discovery

_**Okay, I just want to let you know- if you don't like what I'm writing or feel bored or whatever, please do not tell me that. Really. I don't need to know. You wouldn't believe how discouraging it is to read a negative review. I actually take time writing this, so please respect that, and if you don't like it, don't read it. I know it's a different story than usual, and to be honest, I'm just experimenting with characters and situations.**_

_**To everyone else- Thank you so much for the kind reviews! Please keep those coming :) You're awesome! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys**_

Ten years.

Frank stared at the laptop screen, not wanting to believe his eyes.

Carson Drew had died ten years ago in a car accident, and he hadn't even known about it.

_"If you really think you should be worried about it, use those mastermind skill of yours. Figure out what happened. You're a detective."_ Joe's words rang in his head. He had decided to do just that. And within three minutes, he was staring at an article that stated that Nancy Drew's father had died ten years ago. How had he gotten so out of touch with the Drews? Maybe it was simply college and a sort of moving on. Still, this was major. He checked the date on the article, and faintly remembered that he might have been out of the country with Joe on a case around then. Maybe that was it.

Clue number one.

He kept going, typing in names. _Nancy Drew._

Frank stared at the countless articles on cases Nancy had solved. He even found himself in a couple of them. The last case was dated back, also, to ten years ago.

He tried searching George Fayne, and Bess Marvin, but didn't come up with much. No luck with Hannah Gruen either. Then he typed Ned Nickerson into the search engine.

Instantly a huge range of articles popped up, and once again Frank found himself staring with horror at the laptop screen.

**Famous Detective's Fiancee Missing while Helping in Mystery**

And then, lower down,

**Body of Renown Detective's Fiancee is Found**

Frank glanced at the date, and noted that the article was published only around a month after Carson's death. He fell back in his chair in silent shock, feeling sick.

How could they be dead?

He remembered faintly seeing them on his last case with Nancy, both happy and protective of Nancy. He remembered how Nancy talked about her father in a way that showed that he meant the world to her. He remembered Nancy telling him that their relationship would not work out because she loved Ned.

Now they were both dead.

How had he not known? In one short month, Nancy had lost both her fiancee and her only parent.

Frank couldn't even imagine what he would do if he lost the two closest people to him, or the pain he would go through.

"Found anything?" Joe walked into the room and peered at Frank's screen and the article on Ned. The smile on his face faded.

"Oh god," he whispered. "How did we not know about this?"

Frank wordlessly brought up the article on Carson's death.

"Oh god," Joe repeated, his normally cheerful face slipping into a look of horror.

"Ten years ago, in the same month," Frank stated, voiced laced with shock. "He was killed in one of her cases."

The two brothers sat in a stunned silence.

"Ned was a good guy. So was Carson," Frank finally said. Joe nodded in agreement, still looking shocked.

"What are you two doing? I was thinking we could..." Vanessa trailed off, stopping in the doorway, her grey eyes flickering from Frank to Joe. "What's wrong?"

"We just found out some shocking news about one of our old friends."

As Joe quickly filled Vanessa in on the story, Frank stared blankly at his hands, not really seeing them. He could only imagine what Nancy had gone through, and how it would affect her. But she still would have had Hannah Gruen, her mother figure, and her best friends George and Bess. They would have made sure she was okay. So maybe Nancy had run away?

He still couldn't push away the guilt as he imagined Nancy receiving the news, imagined her sitting in through the second funeral, pale and stunned. _He should have been there for her._ But instead he hadn't even known, hadn't even pursued their friendship, assuming she was happy with her many friends and Ned. Instead he had focused solely on his career.

Frank knew one thing for sure. He needed to find Nancy again and ask her what had happened, apologize for not being there and not knowing.

He quickly searched through his directory on his computer, but couldn't find Nancy's contact info, or that of any of her friends. Even if he did, Frank doubted that they would have the same number after ten years. Faintly he remembered going through his directory a couple years ago, and cursed himself or deleting Nancy and her friends off of it. He had no luck on the internet either. The only other thing he could do was to travel all the way back to River Heights and poke around for what happened.

Or he could somehow find her again.

* * *

Nancy woke slowly, first aware of the throbbing of her arm, and then the cold air. For a moment she lay still, enjoying the moment of silence.

"Mama, mama," came Lizzy's call from the crib. Nancy sighed and sat up. Nick was curled up on the mattress on one side of her, and Zoe sleeping peacefully on the other, both pressed tightly against her for warmth. Most nights Nancy slept in the children's room on the mattress on the floor. Nancy slipped out of bed, careful not to let the cold air under the blankets. Both Nick and Zoe stirred, but neither woke up. Nancy sighed as she saw the dark bruise on Nick's cheek.

"Mama!" Liz's voice was louder.

"Good morning sweetie," Nancy whispered, smiling at the sleepy expression on her daughter's face. Liz blinked her large blue eyes and smiled, reaching her arms up in a plea to be picked up. Nancy silently cursed her injured arm. "Put your arms around my neck, Lizzy," she whispered, bending down, and managed to pick up the girl with just one arm.

Carrying Elizabeth, Nancy tiptoed into the kitchen. 7:30. Nick and Zoe would probably sleep until 8:00. She checked the living room. Tom was conked out on the couch beneath a ragged quilt.

Asleep, Tom looked almost handsome, his angry face smoothed in a peaceful expression, his thick dark hair falling into his face. Nancy gazed at him and remembered the first time she had met him, the dates they had had, and the first couple years of their marriage. She remembered how heartbroken she had been when she met him, clinging onto the first good thing that came into her life. With a sense of regret, she thought over how quickly she had settled down with Tom, wanting to get over her heartbreak, becoming pregnant quickly. She had wanted to have a family right away, unconsciously yearning for the tight community she had left. Of course she had assumed that she was in a functional relationship then. _Things have changed so much,_ she thought to herself.

"Dadda aseep?" Liz whispered.

"Yes, Daddy is asleep," Nancy assured her, going back to the kitchen, shivering in the cold air. Outside she could see that more snow had fallen. Glancing at the calendar, she noted that Christmas was less than a week away.

As she got out the cereal and baby food, Nancy quickly started planning her day. Since Nick was out of school for break, she had thought that maybe going on a small outing would be fun for the kids. Even with her limited resources, she had a couple ideas of what they could do. Nancy glanced back at the clock. 7:41. She looked over into the living room where Tom was still asleep, trying to decide whether she should wake him up or not. Liz was quietly playing on the ground with some plastic cups, stacking and unstacking them, and Nancy was reluctant to interrupt the peace.

Eventually she concluded that it would better to wake him up than risk him being late for work.

"Hey Tom?" Nancy walked into the living room. "Tom?" she repeated a little bit louder. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Hey babe," he murmured sleepily.

"Here," Nancy cautiously handed him a cup of water and the bottle of advil. He grimaced and swallowed a couple tablets, groaning.

"What time is it?"

"7:42."

"Shoot." Tom pulled himself off the couch. He paused and looked at Nancy coldly. "You'd better be here when I get home. We need to talk."

"Of course," she said, retreating back to the kitchen as he stumbled around getting ready for work. Finally he grabbed a bowl of cereal and rushed out, slamming the door behind him loudly. The small apartment became silent once again and Nancy felt herself relaxing. She wasn't sure how Tom managed to hold his custodial job at a local pub, but was so thankful for the small miracle.

"Mommy?" Nick walked into the kitchen, yawning widely, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and dragging on the floor behind him.

"Good morning!" Nancy said cheerfully.

"Where's Dad?"

"He just left for work," Nancy said, placing a bowl of cereal in front of her oldest. "And since you don't have school today, I thought we could go look around downtown at all the shops."

At the suggestion, Nick's face lit up. "Could we?" he asked eagerly. Nancy laughed at his excited expression, feeling some of her weariness fade.

"I think we could manage that."

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy look at the tree!" Zoe tugged on Nancy's shirt, cheeks rosy red in the cold air. Nancy looked up at the huge Christmas tree that the town had decorated, glittering in tinsel and lights and bright colors. They were in the town square, having poked around the stores for awhile.

"It's so pretty," Nick observed with awe.

"It is," Nancy agreed, trying to ignore the throbbing of her arm in the makeshift sling. As she had suspected, it was difficult functioning with only one arm. With the toddler in the good arm, she couldn't hold Zoe's hand, a fact which made her excessively nervous. Nick had silently understood, taking Zoe's hand when they crossed streets or went in busy places. Still, Nancy was scared of what could happen, and watched her two older children even more carefully than usual.

"Why don't we have lunch here?" she suggested.

They were sitting on a park bench, bundled in ragged coats and hats, eating sandwiches, when Nancy noticed a well off couple strolling by, both dressed in stylish jackets. Along with them was another young man, and a small child's hands were being held by the woman and blond man, who periodically laughed and swung him off the ground. Their happy laughter echoed across the park.

It only took Nancy a second to identify Frank and Joe.

She quickly looked away, hoping they wouldn't notice her, ashamed of her inability to even get her kids proper winter clothes.

"Hey, it's Frank!" Nick exclaimed. "Mom, look!"

Before she could stop him, Nick had jumped up excitedly. "Frank!" the small boy called.

To Nancy's dismay, Frank turned and began jogging towards them.

_**Please review! Constructive criticism is always helpful as well, just please no flames! Definitely would appreciate some encouragement :)**_


	5. Baby Steps

_**Aww you all are so great. Love those reviews, please keep them coming! (and yes constructive criticism is great!) Looking over the whole story and realized it's going to be fairly long. Hope you all will stick with it! Again, thanks for the reviews, favs, follows or just reading! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys. I do own two bars of chocolate. But I'd be willing to trade them for Nancy Drew**_

As Frank turned and began to jog towards them, Nancy wished she could run away, shame and panic flooding her. He would guess what Tom had done, and think her weak for not being able to protect her kids, would wonder why she was staying in the situation... But how could she explain it to him? So much had happened since they had their friendship and brushes of romance. She wasn't the Nancy Drew the he had known. Not anymore.

* * *

At first Frank had thought he imagined the voice calling his name. But when he had turned and saw the four familiar smudges of red blond hair, he knew that by some fabulous luck he had run back into Nancy and her family again. Frank walked towards the park bench, his heart beginning to pound. This time he wasn't going to let Nancy get away as easily. He needed to know she was okay. And why she didn't want to talk to him anymore.

"Hey, Frank, where are you going?" Joe asked, both him and Vanessa stopping. Frank turned.

"It's Nancy," he explained, turning back to the park and jogging to the park bench. As he got closer, he noticed once again that Nancy and her children were so beautiful. It was crazy how alike they all looked.

"Hey! Nick! Nancy!" Frank smiled widely and strode towards them, finally arriving at the bench. "How are you buddy?" he asked, ruffling Nick's hair. As Nick began excitedly talking about the fun day they had been having, Frank noticed the bruise on the boy's cheek. His stomach clenched. He risked a quick glance at Nancy and felt sick when he saw the angry bruise on her jaw.

_Don't overreact, Hardy. She could have fallen or something. Don't jump to conclusions._

"We decided to have an outing since Nick's off school," Nancy said, finally looking at Frank. She looked tired, dark circles beneath her eyes. And she seemed almost... almost ashamed and embarrassed. Quickly Frank realized that he was wearing a nice sports jacket, while she and her kids were all bundled in patched up raggedy clothes.

It felt so weird being so close to Nancy, remembering all their history together, and knowing nothing about her current situation.

"Nanc!" Joe jogged up, good looking face crinkling into a wide smile. His expression portrayed none of his surprise at Nancy's children or tired appearance. "Frank told me he ran into you. Wow, your kids are gorgeous! How'd they all end up with your looks?"

Finally Nancy smiled and stood up, holding Liz on her hip.

In three seconds flat, Joe had already managed to ease the tension and compliment Nancy.

Frank didn't know whether to be relieved, annoyed, or jealous.

From the Nancy's new position, Frank noticed her arm was in a what looked like a homemade sling. The pit of his stomach dropped again, and once again he forced himself to stay calm. The last thing he needed to do was scare off Nancy.

"Hey Joe," Nancy smiled, letting Joe give her a hug. _How come he gets a hug?_ Frank wondered distractedly. "This is Liz, Zoe, and Nick," she introduced.

"Are you Frank's brother?" Nick asked, looking up at Joe.

"Yep. He told me all about how cool you were," Joe grinned, and Nick smiled shyly.

"So what are you doing in Oakfield?" Joe asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Oh, we live in town," Nancy said vaguely.

"Wow! I didn't even know that! We just moved here," Joe explained. "It's been so long. So who's the lucky guy?" he grinned

_Couldn't you have worded that a little better, Joe? What if she's not with him anymore?_ Frank winced at Joe's slightly tactless approach

Nancy just stared at him blankly.

"The kids, their father," Joe elaborated. Something in Nancy's expression changed for a moment.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't know what you meant. You don't know Tom, I met him in... in college," Nancy said nervously.

"Are you busy? It's a little cold out here. How about we go to a coffee shop? There's one in a bookstore nearby, so the kids could look at books. Might be fun for them," Frank suggested, interrupting the conversation.

"Shoot, Vanessa and I have to go to Ivan's check up," Joe frowned, glancing at his watch. "I told her to go ahead to the car so she could just pick me up, but I better go now. Let's meet up and catch up, okay Nance?" Joe said, putting a hand on her uninjured arm.

"It was good seeing you," Nancy smiled, not answering his question. Joe smiled and jogged off.

"So what do you say?" Frank smiled encouragingly, careful to keep his tone light. He couldn't stop looking over the bruise on her face and her injured arm.

"I don't know..." Nancy started, blue eyes sliding away from Frank's face.

"Please Mommy," Nick pleaded. "Pleeeeeease. I want to go to a bookstore with Frank. Don't you too, Zoe?" Nick hinted to his sister.

"Me too!" Zoe cried enthusiastically, following her brother's lead. Nancy couldn't help smiling looking at their ridiculous pleading faces and exaggerated poses. Maybe spending some time with Frank would be fun. They could talk about what he was doing, she could talk about her kids... It wasn't like she had to spill out her life story. She could just skirt around it and focus on other things.

_You miss him._ Nancy realized with a jolt, glancing at Frank

"Pleeeeeeeease?" Nick drew the word out, falling to his knees. Frank also grinned and went down on his knees next to Nick, clasping his hands in a pleading gesture, dark eyes shining with laughter. He looked so funny that Nancy laughed, feeling her mood lift.

"Alright," she agreed.

* * *

"So, I'm just going to go ahead and guess that you're staying home with the kids?" Frank leaned forward in his seat. The small coffee shop linked to the bookstore was cozy and warm. Music was playing faintly in the background.

"Ever the detective," Nancy smiled, feeling herself relax. So far her meeting with Frank had been light and happy. He hadn't commented on the fact that she hadn't bought anything at the coffee shop, instead insisting on buying the kids a brownie to split. He didn't has her many questions other than about her kids. _He must have figured out that they're a topic I'm willing to expand on._ Nancy realized. Still, she felt like eventually Frank was going to draw her out of her shell and sooner or later she'd crash and end up telling him things she didn't want to. So she was careful to try and keep herself detached. But everything about Frank Hardy was drawing her in, his sensitive personality, warm brown eyes, and sweet nature.

_It's okay to talk. Just don't tell him about how things are now._

She knew she was making excuses to stay, because frankly she was sick of being alone, tired of not having fun with a friend, tired of feeling worried and trapped. Having a happy conversation with someone, other than with her kids, was like a rare delicacy in her life, and Nancy was enjoying every moment of it.

"Yes, I've been staying at home lately," Nancy nodded.

"Do you ever get tired of it?" Frank asked curiously.

"I think every mom gets tired of watching children once in awhile," Nancy laughed. "But at the end of the day, I'm always so thankful for having them in my life."

"I'm not sure I would have pegged you as a stay at home mom," Frank reflected.

Nancy shrugged, simply smiling.

"Hey Frank, look at this book! It has pop up pictures!" Nick appeared next to their table, showing the book.

"Mama, mama, book!" Liz toddled over, holding up a book with a huge picture of a hippo on it.

"I found a book about kitties," Zoe reported.

"Read to us," Nick suggested with a winning smile. "Please, Frank?"

"Please?" Zoe echoed, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Pweeez Fwank," Liz copied, waving her book in the air dangerously.

"Nancy, your kids are too cute for their own good," Frank smiled at Nancy. "Alright. Which book should I read?"

"Yay!" The three young children cheered. Nancy leaned back and watched as Frank began reading the book. Even though they started by sitting down in a chair, soon they were all crowding around to see the pictures.

"Do you want to sit in my lap?" Frank paused his reading to look at Lizzy. The toddler shrank back, her blue eyes wide, and retreated to hug Nancy's leg. "Alright, you don't have to," Frank said gently and continued reading.

"It's okay, sweetie," Nancy whispered, brushing Lizzy's wispy hair out of her face, wincing as she bumped her injured arm slightly.

A couple minutes later, Lizzy came back up to Frank. A minute later, she was settled happily in his lap, thumb in her mouth.

Nancy felt a smile growing on her face as she watched Frank reading to her children, her youngest nestled in his lap.

With a pang, she realized that Tom had never read a story for Lizzy, or Zoe for that matter. She could only faintly remember when Nick was small, the three of them reading a book together.

It was a long time ago.

**_Please leave a review! Make someone happy! Be the change you want to see... never mind that might be pushing it. The point is: Please review! :)_**


	6. Back to the Apartment

_**Well, you all are helping me procrastinate on my homework, but this is a lot more interesting than economics or math, so... Anyways, as always, thanks for all the reviews, the story is moving along well I think, and I'll just credit to all your support! Please keep it up! :)**_

_**I do not own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys.**_

"Well, thanks for the chat. I had a great time," Nancy said truthfully, pausing outside the bookshop. Zoe and Nick were chasing each other in circles around her and Frank, and Liz was sleeping in Nancy's arm.

"Me too," Frank smiled. "Oh, by the way, what happened?" he looked down at her arm.

"Oh, I tripped on the stairs. Pretty clumsy of me," Nancy's smile didn't reach her eyes. Frank hesitated, not wanting to push it. He had had an amazing time playing with Nancy's kids, and finally talking with Nancy. He knew that she was avoiding any conversation about herself, but it was a start. And Frank wanted to take it slowly, afraid that if he voiced his worries he would scare Nancy off. He knew something was wrong, and had his suspicions, but until Nancy trusted him enough to open up to him, it would only be damaging to confront her about it.

But at the same time he was worried about her.

"Ouch, sounds painful," Frank grimaced. "Want me to give you a lift to get it checked out?"

"Nope, it's fine." Nancy's smile became more fixed and he noticed she was more tense.

"Nancy, you know if it's broken and it heals wrong..." Frank trailed off as Nancy stiffened. She was going to refuse. He cursed himself for being so forward, suddenly scared that he had messed up. To her surprise, she checked her watch, shoulders slumping.

"I have to be home about 5:00."

Frank checked his watch as well. 2:53.

"We have time, I think," Frank said briskly. Inside he was collapsing with relief. Nancy hesitated, biting her lip. "I'll go with you and make them work fast," Frank promised. "I'll crack the whip over their heads," he joked, and was rewarded with a small smile.

About half an hour later, they were sitting in the waiting room.

"Nancy Fields," a nurse called. _Fields... She's married to Tom Fields._ Frank mentally stored the information away.

"I can stay with the kids," Frank offered. Nancy hesitated.

"They can come back," she said, not quite meeting his eyes. _She doesn't trust you._

"Is Mommy sick?" Zoe whispered to Nick, tagging behind.

"No, silly. She hurt her arm when Dad was mad and pushed her last night," Nick whispered back.

Frank felt his blood go cold as he overheard the innocent remark from the child. _Oh no, there is something going on after all._

"She's going to be okay, right Frank?" Nick asked Frank as they trailed behind the nurse.

"Yeah. Your mom is one tough lady," Frank said lightly. Nick smiled at the comment and swung Zoe's hand in his.

"I need to be at an appointment in a little bit," Nancy was telling the nurse as they walked in. The nurse helped her take her jacket off, revealing dark bruises on her wrists. Her arm was red and swollen. Frank had to force himself to stay calm and composed as his anger began to slowly simmer.

Nancy didn't even cry as they set the arm, just clenched her fist and stared straight ahead, face set into an emotionless expression.

* * *

_Why did I let him take me to the ER?_ Nancy wondered as she trudged up the stairs. She couldn't decide if it was a mistake or not. At least she had managed to convince him that they didn't need a ride home.

But she had to admit that she felt a lot better since they had set the break in a cast. They had also given her some pain meds, and it was a relief to have a break from the stabbing pain.

"Did you all have fun?"

"Yes!" three voices chorused. Nancy smiled at her children's happiness. She had enjoyed herself as well. It had been a good day. Nancy unlocked the apartment door, refusing to let the angry voices of her neighbors penetrating the walls sink her good mood. The apartment was freezing cold, so they barely took off their snow clothes. Nancy quickly whipped up a quick meal, heating canned soup and buttering a couple pieces of bread.

"What was everybody's favorite part of the day?" Nancy asked, pausing to help Lizzy handle her spoon and prevent soup from being flung all over.

"The bookstore with Frank," Nick answered promptly, taking large bite from his piece of bread.

"I liked the bookstore too," Zoe agreed.

"What about you, Lizzy? What was your favorite part of the day?"

Sensing that all eyes were on her, the two year old considered seriously. Suddenly her blue eyes lit up.

"Da brownie!"

Everybody laughed, and for a moment, the cold dingy apartment seemed light and warm.

The door opened at that moment and Tom stumbled in. The laughter subsided, and Nick and Zoe quickly focused on eating their food.

"Hi Tom, how was your day?" Nancy asked, forcing her voice to be light. Maybe he would be in a good mood.

"Nancy, clear this junk off the table. I need to talk to you." Tom walked past her silently, reaching into the fridge and pulling out a can of beer. Nancy's heart sunk. It had been an amazing day, but she had a feeling it was going to be a bad evening.

**_Sorry this chapter is so short, but I want to keep a certain flow to the story, and wanted to keep the next two parts together so it's just going to be short. HOWEVER... once I get 10 reviews on this chapter, I'll put up the next one right away! (yes, I am shameless in accepting bribery! 10 might be too much to ask, so I might post after less, but please review!)_**

**_Also, please let me know if I should pause the story over the holidays or keep updating, because I could go either way._**


	7. Time for a Decision

_**Here is the next chapter! Thanks for sticking with the story! You are all awesome! If you all are glad this chapter is up so quickly, thank NancyAustin! Shout out to NancyAustin :) So happy to have such loyal followers like you! And I'm sorry this chapter is a little late, I forgot that it takes a while for chapters to update (about half an hour) but please know that I did update after seeing all your reviews! :)  
**_

_**I do not own Nancy Drew or Hardy Boys**_

Trying not to show her unease, Nancy helped the children clear the table, excusing them from dishes, and asking Nick to take Zoe and Lizzy to the bedroom and play quietly. She turned around and saw that Tom was staring at her. Trying not to be unsettled at his gaze, she cautiously perched on a chair.

"Where the heck did you get that?" Tom grabbed her arm in the cast.

"I stopped by to get it bandaged by... by a friend," Nancy said nervously. "It didn't cost anything."

"You do realize that we have no way to pay the rent this month?" Tom stared straight at her, face burning with anger. He was already on his second can of beer.

_Maybe if you drank less, we'd actually be able to afford to feed our kids._ Nancy thought bitterly. She said nothing. If they got thrown out of the apartment... Nancy shivered at the thought.

"Do we have anything saved up?" Nancy asked carefully.

"No, you spent it, remember?"

Nancy struggled to remember when she had spent the money.

"I don't remember that, I don't think I did..."

"Shut up! Are you blaming me?" Tom's eyes flared with a dangerous light. Nancy shook her head.

"I was just saying I don't think I spent the money," Nancy said softly. Tom yanked her out of her seat into a standing position, crushing grip on her shoulder.

"Listen, I'm the one who works off my butt for you and the kids. Don't tell me this is my fault!"

In the other room, Lizzy began crying.

"I'll get her," Nancy said shakily. She came back a moment later, holding the toddler, whose crying had subsided to sniffles.

"Listen, this is your fault, spoiling the kids and using up _my_ money." Tom pushed her against the wall. Instantly Nancy regretted taking Lizzy out of the safe bedroom. "Nancy?!" Tom slapped her, hard, demanding an answer.

"Alright, yes, I'm sorry," Nancy said quickly. What was the point of arguing with him? Lizzy began crying again, clinging to Nancy's neck.

"Make her shut up, my head is killing me," Tom muttered, going back into the kitchen and opening the fridge to grab a beer. Nancy stepped away to get Lizzy back in the bedroom, but suddenly Tom was blocking her way, a beer can in one hands. "I said, make her shut up!" Tom yelled. Lizzy only cried harder.

"Tom, you're scaring her..."

"Give her to me," Tom growled, and before Nancy could react, Lizzy was torn out of her arms. Her heart clenched with overwhelming fear.

"Tom, let me take her," she said quietly, inside screaming with terror. Lizzy was wailing, and out of the corner of her eye, Nancy saw that Zoe and Nick were watching from the doorway, both faces pale with fear. _Don't hurt her. _Nancy was almost shaking as she saw her youngest in the hands of drunken Tom.

"Don't you ever discipline these kids?" Tom growled. "I said, shut up!" he addressed the two year old in his grasp. Lizzy just cried harder.

"Mama, Mama," she sobbed through her tears, calling for Nancy.

_Do something Nancy!_ Nancy was frozen with fear. If she tried to take Lizzy back and failed, it would be worse off for the little girl. But she had to do something. Tom raised his hand to strike Lizzy, and Nancy made up her mind. She pounced, pulling her daughter out of her husband's grasp, holding her close.

"You..." Tom trailed off, face burning with anger as he grabbed Nancy's shoulder. Nancy turned herself to protect Lizzy from the blow, crouching. Lizzy was sobbing in her arms, clinging to Nancy desperately as Tom's fist slammed into Nancy's back. Again... Again... Nancy huddled over Lizzy, bracing herself against the growing pain.

Suddenly there was a roar of sound, and the beating stopped. _The TV._ Nancy quickly recognized the sound as coming from the TV. _But how had it turned on?_ She turned slightly, ignoring the pain, to see Tom stumbling to go turn off the TV. A flash of movement caught her eye. Nick was slipping back beside her, clutching Zoe's hand. But now wasn't the time to figure out what had happened. She needed to get her children out of the apartment and let Tom calm down.

* * *

"So how was your time with Nancy? Did she talk to you about anything?" Joe asked, coming down the stairs after putting Ivan to bed. Frank leaned back on the couch, putting his book down. It was a action book, but honestly he was already bored with it, probably because of his job as a detective.

"Yeah, the cop scenes in that one are totally unrealistic," Joe commented, his eye falling on the book.

"So you just have it lying around?"

"Van likes to read those types of books sometimes. So don't tell her that I said they're super unrealistic."

"I heard that, Joe Hardy!" Vanessa called from the other room. Joe grinned and sat down next to Frank.

"Okay, spill Frankie."

"I swear, you're worse than the gossipy old lady at the supermarket."

"Ouch, that burns Frank. Real bad."

The brothers stopped laughing after a moment and became serious.

"We went to a bookstore and chatted. She told herself absolutely zero about herself other than she's staying at home with the kids. But we did talk, and I got to play with her kids."

"You still think something's up?" Joe asked, worried. Frank ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Yes. I mean, she was happier today, but she hasn't told me anything. Why hasn't she mentioned her dad or Ned? She hasn't talked about George or Bess either. She would barely let me take her to the ER to get her arm seen."

"Whoa, she let you take her to the ER?" Joe leaned forward. "Frank, that's good."

"But it doesn't solve anything. I know that her husband is hurting her. I overheard Nick say something about it." Frank's hands clenched into fists. Whenever he imagined someone hitting Nancy, or Nick, Zoe, and Lizzy, he could feel his blood begin to boil.

"You're sure?" Joe's expression was serious. Frank nodded.

"Jerk," Joe said and cursed under his breath. "But why would she stay? Nancy isn't the silent victim type. I can't imagine her letting anybody hurt her without a fight."

"I don't think it's that simple," Frank said slowly. "That's why I need to get her to open up. But I don't even know how to find her."

_I'm not going to let that jerk get away with this._

* * *

Joe glanced at his brother with a trace of concern. The situation was bad news all over. He desperately wanted to help Nancy, but what if she wouldn't let them?

Also, he could tell Frank was falling hard for Nancy. Maybe he was passing it off as friendly concern, but Joe could see straight through that. Frank was still in love with Nancy, even after all these years. Joe had always wondered if Nancy was the reason he had broken up with Callie. He remembered walking into his bedroom and finding Frank sitting on the bed, staring dully at the wall.

_"Callie and I broke up."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"I think it hasn't been working out for awhile. We were both trying to convince ourselves that everything was the same but it wasn't... I wonder if Nancy..." He had stopped._

_"What about Nancy?" Joe had asked._

_"Nevermind. Forget it, Joe," Frank had said, turning away._

If anything happened to Nancy, Joe knew that Frank would blame himself.

And he was a little worried about what Frank would do if they ran into Nancy's husband.

* * *

"I can't believe you're going," Nancy said numbly, watching Helen pack up a box.

"Nancy, I'm going to miss you so much," Helen sighed. "You have our new address right?"

"Right in my pocket," Nancy smiled. _Next to Frank's phone number._

She remembered the look that Frank had given her as he dropped her off a block away from the apartment complex. _Here, take my number. If you ever need anything, give me a call. We should meet up again sometime._

Looking back, she realized that Frank knew that something was going on. Shame filled her at that thought. He probably thought she was a horrible mother, probably he was wondering why she put up with it. Nancy touched her split lip lightly.

Ever since the encounter with Tom the previous night, Lizzy had been fitful, wanting to be held all the time. They had all four slept on the mattress, squashed together, and Nancy hadn't gotten much sleep, not able to lie on her back because of the beating it had received. Plus there was the rent problem to worry about.

Nancy was feeling exhausted.

"Helen, let's get the last box in the car and get going!" a man's voice rang out in the empty apartment. Helen smiled ruefully at Nancy.

"Well, I'd better go." Her warm eyes filled with tears as she hugged Nancy. "You've always been so much stronger than me, Nancy."

"Helen..." Nancy trailed off, at loss for words as she looked at the kind woman in front of her.

"Nancy, if you see the opportunity to get out, take it. You deserve better," Helen said softly.

"Helen!" Charly's voice rang out again. Helen hugged Nancy tightly again. She bent down to hug Nick and Zoe, and kissed Lizzy on the forehead. Then she turned and smiled briefly.

"Good bye!" She then followed her husband to the car.

Nancy watched them go, not sure if she'd ever see her friend again.

Nick and Zoe were uncharacteristically serious as they walked back up to the apartment.

"Mommy?" Nick tugged her shirt.

"What is it?" Nancy asked, tiredly opening the apartment door, leaning down to pick up an empty beer can on the ground.

"Mommy," Nick said, wrapping his arms around her leg. "I love you."

Looking down at his small innocent face, so concerned and worried, Nancy felt like her heart was breaking.

"I love you too, Nick. So much. I love you, Zoe and Lizzy more than anybody in the whole world," Nancy said softly, giving him a hug, along with Zoe.

As Nick and Zoe scampered off to play, Nancy pulled Frank's number out of her pocket and stared at it.

_If you see the opportunity to get out, take it. _Helen's words echoed in her head. Before running into Frank, she hadn't seen any way out. Seeing Frank changed that. He was a good man, along with Joe. Maybe she should trust them. She knew they would be okay with giving her a safe place until she could figure things out. It could go horribly wrong, but glancing at her playing children, she knew she had to try. They deserved better than an alcoholic abusive father and a freezing cold apartment without enough to eat. Nancy would do anything, even swallow her pride and confess to Frank, risk the consequences of leaving, if it would help her children.

Nancy came to a decision and walked into the living room.

"Hey Nick and Zoe, want to see if we can find Frank again?"

_**Please Review and Be a Awesome Person! **_


	8. Almost There

_**Here's the next chapter! Keeping to my every-two-day update schedule, although I barely made it today! Also, since I'm a sucker for cats, a shout out to NancyAustin's cat, Skittles :) Good job at being a loyal kitty and sleeping by your owner, and not on your owner's laptop.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews! They are great! Please keep them coming! **_

_**I do not own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys**_

"Peek-a-boo!" Frank opened his eyes and gave Ivan a goofy grin. The two year old shrieked with laughter, which only increased as Frank tickled his feet.

"We, are never, ever, ever, getting back together... Cause we-eee are never, ever, ever..."

_What the heck?_ Frank quickly identified the source of the music as his cell phone.

"Joe, for the last time, don't mess with my ring tones! Next time you put Taylor Swift on it, I'm going to kill you." Frank yelled. Joe laughed from the kitchen. "Hello?" Frank said, answering his cell phone.

"Hey, Frank, it's Nancy."

Frank's heart skipped a beat, and he paused a moment to make sure his voice was even.

"Hi Nancy! What's up?"

"Well, I was talking with the kids and they really wanted to see you again. You've managed to charm them into being obsessed with you." Nancy's voice was light, but Frank picked up a certain undertone of uncertainty in her voice.

"Well, I have my suspicions that it was the brownie I bought them," Frank said lightly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Joe eavesdropping on his conversation, innocently flipping the page of a book. Frank knew his brother. Joe did not read that fast. He stuck his tongue out at Joe and moved into the living room. Nancy laughed on the other end, but she still sounded really nervous.

"So anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up at the park? You know, where you ran into me yesterday?"

"Awesome, sounds great. I can make it there in about fifteen minutes if that works for you." Frank agreed. _She wants to meet up with you. Yes! Yes! Yes!_ He had a feeling that they would actually finally talk.

"Alright Frank. Thanks," Nancy's voice was nervous, almost scared. "See you then."

"Alright, see you soon," Frank said, then closed the cell phone, grinning from ear to ear.

"Sooo..." Joe peeked his head into the room, wearing a silly smile. Frank frowned.

"Shut up, Joe."

"I swear, you two are like a pair of high school girls," Vanessa rolled her eyes at them as she walked by. Frank and Joe exchanged a look and laughed.

"That hurts, Van."

"You can take it, Hardy," Vanessa grinned.

Frank smiled at the light mood, but part of him was preparing himself for whatever Nancy might have to say to him. He already had decided that he wanted to stay calm and try not to overreact. He was so close to getting through to her, and he was determined not to scare her off now.

"Hey everybody!" Frank jogged up to the park bench. Nancy was sitting with Lizzy on her lap. The small girl was quiet and stared at Frank with large blue eyes, clinging to Nancy's neck. Frank couldn't help but noticed how tired Nancy looked. His gaze drifted to her split lip, then back to her face, suppressing the rush of anger he felt.

"Frank!" Nick ran up, giving him a hug. Zoe was close behind, but she didn't approach Frank, instead standing close to Nancy.

"Thanks for coming," Nancy smiled. She looked nervous, shifting her weight from foot to foot, rocking Lizzy slightly.

"I'm glad to see you all again." Frank smiled.

"Mommy, I have to go to the bathroom," Zoe tugged on Nancy's hand.

"Alright," Nancy agreed. "C'mon Nick and Lizzy."

"Can I wait here with Frank?" Nick asked. Frank noticed that the bruise on his cheek had faded slightly. Nancy hesitated, then nodded, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"We'll be right back," she promised. Frank and Nick sat on the bench, Nick swinging his legs which didn't reach the ground.

"Frank, did you ever hate someone?"

Frank turned at the strange question from the small boy. Nick was looking at him solemnly.

"Once I hated someone who hurt my brother really badly," Frank admitted softly, shuddering at the memory. Nick nodded, blue eyes shining with an understanding beyond his years.

"I think I might hate my dad," Nick whispered. Frank felt his chest constrict. "He hurts Mommy sometimes. She tries to keep him away from me and Zoe and Lizzy. He's just so mean, Mom didn't do anything and he still hits her and yells at her. Sometimes he yells at me." Nick's voice got even softer, and Frank took a deep breath to bridle his anger. "Last night he got mad at Lizzy, and he was going to hit her, because she was crying." Nick's voice was a soft whisper. Suddenly the small boy began crying. "I went and turned on the TV because he was hurting Mom, and it was the only way I could think of stopping him. I think I hated him, I even wanted to hit him because he was hurting Mom and Lizzy."

Frank cautiously put an arm around Nick, and the boy buried his face in Frank's shoulder, crying. Frank closed his eyes briefly, unsure how to handle what he had just heard. He felt sick at the thought of anybody hurting the sweet boy.

"It's okay to be angry, Nick," he said finally. "You were angry because you love your mom and your sister, and that's okay. But you can't let the anger control you. Sometimes you have to let it go so you can move on," Frank said gently, not sure if the six-year-old would understand. However Nick nodded, blinking away tears.

"Okay. Thanks Frank," Nick sniffed, wiping eyes on his sleeve.

"Anytime, buddy," Frank smiled and ruffled Nick's red blond hair. They sat in silence for a little while until they spotted Nancy walking back with Zoe and Lizzy from the park bathroom. Nick hopped off the bench and waved at Nancy who was walking back. He ran over and hugged her before running to the empty play structure with Zoe. Nancy came and sat down next to Frank. Lizzy was asleep in her arm.

"Nick's a great kid," Frank said. Nancy nodded, clasping her hands. Frank hesitated, and decide that Nancy needed to know that he knew some of what was going on. "Nancy, he told me about your husband and what's been going on."

Nancy sucked in a breath, her blue eyes meeting his nervously.

"Nancy, I'm not judging you on what happened. I can tell that you've been doing everything you can to protect your children," Frank said softly.

"I've been trying. But..." Nancy hesitated. "Okay Frank, I want to tell you something. Something that will help you understand what's going on."

"Alright" Frank agreed. Nancy took a deep breath and began talking.

**_Okay, okay, stop screaming at me with hatred. I know, we were SO close to hearing Nancy's story, but I couldn't put it in without the chapter ridiculously long. So, I'll do another deal. I'll post the next chapter TOMORROW if I get some reviews :) I would do it tonight, but we're having a family celebration. But tomorrow is a pretty good deal too I hope! (yes, I know, I am horrible when it comes to bribery)_**


	9. Nancy's Story

**_Okay everyone... It's finally Nancy's story! So, it's super long because I wanted to make it really clear why Nancy did what she did. So it's probably too long, and maybe repetitive and boring, but I hope not! (and I know, Frank is such a sweet character) Pretty please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'm actually pretty nervous about how you will all respond to this chapter, so please let me know if you think it's suitable because that would be encouraging to me :)_**

**_Also, we hit 100 reviews! You are all officially awesome. Please enjoy this super long chapter._**

**_I do not own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys_**

"Remember our last case, Frank?" Nancy started, her tired blue eyes fixed on a point far away. Frank nodded. "Well after it... I felt guilty about us, and decided to focus on my relationship with Ned."

Briefly Frank remembered kissing Nancy in Egypt. It had been after that when he had broken up with Callie.

"We became serious about our relationship, and by 23 years old, I was engaged to him," Nancy closed her eyes briefly. "Everything was perfect. I was doing cases and I was going through training to become a private investigator or police officer. Ned and I saw each other all the time, we even had our house picked out, in River Heights only a little ways away from both my dad and his parents. It was perfect." Nancy's eyes drifted away from Frank, clouding over with sadness. "Then my father got in a bad car accident and died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. I felt like my world was falling apart, but I had Ned. At the same time, I was involved in a case dealing with a drug ring."

"Ned disappeared two weeks after my father's death, and I got a ransom note to drop the case. I dropped it. But we couldn't get to Ned in time." Nancy's blue eye swam with tears. "They found his body a week later."

A sole drop slipped from her eye, slowly sliding down her cheek. Frank fought the sudden urge to wipe it away. Nancy looked across the park, past Frank, into the distance, obviously fighting more tears.

_You don't have to be so strong all the time, Nancy,_ Frank thought, longing to somehow comfort her, horrified that she had gone through so much pain.

"I felt like his death was my fault. My world completely fell apart. I couldn't stand seeing his parents, or even George and Bess. I had lost the two closest people to me, along with my future, because after Ned, I swore not to be a detective anymore. I ran away."

"Nancy..." Frank cautiously touched her shoulder. She tensed at the contact, but relaxed. His heart ached at her pain. He could only imagine what Nancy had gone through, and even though he had already known about Ned and Carson, hearing her tell him made it even more shocking.

"I was all alone, and completely broke, because I basically took nothing with me, just got out of River Heights as fast as I could. I took a job a waitress in a small town in Michigan, wanting to start over. I met Tom while I was a waitress, a year or two after I had run away. I was vulnerable and alone, so when he asked me out, I accepted. I just wanted to leave everything in River Heights behind me." Nancy paused.

"I know you probably don't like him, for good reason, but I was in love with him, at least I thought so. He was the first person who I had an actual relationship with after running away. We were engaged and then married in a little less than a year. It was stupid, but... I wasn't really thinking straight then," Nancy sighed, rubbing her temples slightly. "He was an accountant for a firm. We had Nick, and I was happy to stay home, not having an option for a good job since I had no training in anything except investigation and that type of stuff, which I had sworn to give up. I didn't want to do anything that would remind me with my past, but at the same time, it was the only work I really would have wanted to do. So I stayed home. We were happy for a few years." Nancy stopped, touching her lip lightly.

"Nancy, you don't have to tell me everything if you're not ready," Frank said softly. Nancy looked at him, blue eyes meeting his. Frank found himself thinking about how beautiful she was, how strong she had been to go through her father and fiancee's death. He knew at that moment that he would do anything for her, anything to make her happy and maybe relieve a little bit of her pain.

"Well, I got this far, so I better finish before I wimp out," Nancy smiled faintly. Frank opened his mouth, but Nancy shook her head. "No, I'm sure Frank. It... it feels good to tell someone."

"Tom had always been a little rough sometimes, mostly yelling, or get a little drunk, but he would always apologize afterwards. Then the firm he was working for went bankrupt. Tom couldn't find another job, and we started having financial problems. At that point, I had just had Zoe, and we were struggling to cover the medical bills for that as well. "

"We moved down to Oakfield because Tom finally got another accounting job there. Things were a better when we stopped struggling with money. I was staying with Nick and Zoe, and I was pregnant with Lizzy at that point. I thought we could pull our marriage through, blindly optimistic because Tom was the only thing I had other than my children, since I had cut off all contact with everybody from my old life. Then Tom's company went bankrupt." Nancy wrapped her arms around sleeping Lizzy a little tighter. "We moved into a cheaper apartment. Tom started drinking more and more. Our financial situation was getting worse, we had to turn off the heat during the day and buy cheaper food."

"But by then, I didn't trust Tom enough to leave the children at home with him and go get a job of my own, because he would get drunk and neglect the kids. When I tried to talk to him about it, he avoided the issue and would start yelling at me. We didn't have the money to put the kids in childcare, and Tom's drinking was bordering on alcoholic, so I couldn't go get a job. He started to be abusive. He would come back from job searching, and blame me and the children for our financial problems. The first time he hit me, I stormed out. But I was pregnant and had two small children and no financial support whatsoever, and Tom was all I had. So I went back." Nancy took a deep breath, not meeting Frank's gaze.

"I did something really stupid when I ran away from River Heights," Nancy confessed. "I left all my papers, social security, passport, and other important information because I couldn't access it without Hannah knowing that I was leaving. I was so young and ignorant, heartbroken and just fleeing as quickly as I could. Because of that, I was trapped. I wanted to leave, but I knew that I had no financial means to get a job and be a single mom. I had cut off all contact with all my old friends, including George and Bess when I first ran away, so I couldn't contact them, I didn't even have their numbers or addresses anymore. I could have gone back to town to find them and get my papers, but I had no way of getting there without money. The abuse wasn't too bad, and Tom managed to get a job as a custodian, so we had some money. At least my children had food to eat and a place to stay with Tom, which was more than I could guarantee if I tried to make it on my own. I just wanted what was best for them."

"It's like this. I say that I want to leave. I take the kids and go. How would I even get a place to stay with no starting money? I left all my papers and other information, including social security, at home when I left, so I wouldn't be able to get financial aid from the government, as far as I know. I don't think there's a shelter for women in this city, at least I haven't heard of one. So I took the abuse. It got more often. I didn't know what to do. My plan was to get any job I could once the kids were all in school, save the money, and get out then." Nancy looked down.

"Also, I was afraid that if I told anybody or tried to get help, they would take the kids away from me." Nancy admitted. "It's funny, as a teenager, I had always wanted a kid, maybe two, but I didn't realize how much I would love being a mother. I mean, really, I didn't expect it. I love them so much, and I knew I wouldn't be able to stand if they got taken away from me. But maybe it would have been better for them." Nancy's voice was small.

Frank decided it was time to voice his opinion.

"Nancy, don't even think that. Nick, Zoe, and Lizzy need you. Not just a place to stay and food to eat, they need love and a mother." He paused. "Nancy, I haven't even seen much of your interaction with your children, but I can tell that they love you, and you love them. It sounds like you've been trying to do the best thing under some circumstances that were as hard as hell. Even through all that tough stuff, your children are still generally happy kids. Look at Nick," Frank gestured at the laughing little boy who was going down the slide with Zoe. "I'm a pretty good detective, and I've deduced that it's because of you. Don't even _think_ that your children would be better off without you," Frank's voice became thick with emotion. Nancy studied him silently, blue eyes shining with tears. "Nancy?" he said softly.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you and the kids come back with me to Joe's place?"

"I knew you'd say that," Nancy's lips curved into a small smile. "When I saw you at the grocery store, and again in the park, I realized that I trusted you and Joe, and knew you could help me and my children. It was the first time I realized there was a way to get out of the situation, that you would offer us a safe place. I was prepared to say yes, but now I don't know." Nancy hesitated. "Frank, he's going to come after us."

She stated it as a fact, and the serious look on her face reminded Frank that Nancy had gone through unimaginable situations, because she had no other option.

"I know Tom. He's got such a temper, especially with the drinking. He's going to try to find us. And if he does... If it was just me, then whatever. But I need to do what's best for my kids..." Nancy trailed off, looking down at sleeping Lizzy in her lap.

"Nancy, he can't drag you and the children off. We'll get the police involved. Do you want a divorce?" Frank asked softly.

"Yes," Nancy said quietly. "But I don't want him to get any guardianship over the children. I don't want him to ever have any right to be alone with them. If I can't get that in the divorce agreement, then I'd rather be married to him where I can protect them." Nancy's tone was dead serious.

Frank thought about how abuse victims were always thought of as weak, how they were almost looked down on for enduring abuse they could escape. Now he knew it wasn't that simple. It wasn't simple at all. And looking at Nancy, and hearing her reasoning for staying in the abusive relationship, he realized Nancy wasn't weak.

She was still one of the strongest people he knew.

"Nancy, we'll work it out. Trust me, you'll all be safe at Joe and Vanessa's place. Joe is a police officer now. We'll get Tom into jail for abuse eventually, and in the meantime we'll get a restraining order to protect all of you. He's not going to hurt any of you again, and once the judges know what he's done, trust me, he won't get parental rights. I promise." Frank took Nancy's uninjured hand. "Do you want that?"

"Yes," Nancy said slowly. _Did she really want Tom in jail?_

Yes. Yes she did. It was the only way to guarantee that he wouldn't hurt anybody again. There was a time that she had loved him, and he was the father of her children. But this wasn't about what used to be there. Tom shouldn't get away with hurting anybody, let alone kids. Whatever relationship they had had wasn't there anymore. And as far as being the father of her children, he didn't deserve to take that title, and even when their marriage had been better, he had never paid particular attention to the children.

Nancy took a deep breath. She was scared, unsure what she would do once she got to Joe and Vanessa's house, worried about Tom coming after them. She was afraid of what all this would mean for her children. She didn't want to be in debt to Vanessa and Joe. But there were risks to everything, and it wasn't a reason to hide away from change.

"Alright. We'll come with you," Nancy agreed. "They deserve better," she said softly, looking at Zoe and Nick playing on the play set.

"So do you, Nancy," Frank said softly.

**_Please, with a cherry on top, leave a review!_**


	10. A New Home

_**I'm back! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all of you! Here's a day-after-Christmas present for you all! As always, thanks for the reviews and support! Was looking over my story, and I'd say we're about half-way! Hope you'll all continue the support :) This chapter's a bit more fluffy/filler than before, but there will be more action later, I promise! Please review!**_

_**I've been looking around some of the other book/movie fanfic sites, and I'd say that the Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys community is one of the best! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys. I do own more sweaters, thanks to Christmas.**_

Nancy turned to look at Frank, her face looking less tired and worn.

"Thanks for listening and not judging me," she said, and suddenly hugged him quickly. Before Frank could even react to the contact, she stood up and walked to the playground, leaving Frank gazing after her.

"Nick, Zoe, I need talk to you," Nancy called to them. They ran over, cheeks rosy from their exertions in the cold air, smiles wide on their faces.

_Yes. This is the right thing._ Nancy reassured herself.

"Alright, this is very serious," Nancy said. "We're going to go and stay with Frank and his brother. We're not going to live with Dad anymore."

"Won't that make Dad mad?" Nick asked wide-eyed.

"It won't matter, because we're not going to see him for a little while." Nancy tried to gauge their reactions.

"You're staying with us, right Mommy?" Zoe looked worried, tears beginning to pool. At the question, Nick also began to look alarmed.

"Yes, of course, I'll be with you," Nancy smiled, drawing Zoe closer in a hug. "We're going to all go together, you, me, Nick, and Lizzy."

"But not Dad," Nick checked.

"Right," Nancy confirmed.

"Will we eat there? Will we sleep there?" Nick asked.

"Yes. It's going to be our new home for a little while," Nancy said.

"Is it because Dad tried to hurt Lizzy?" Nick asked quietly.

"It's because Dad has hurt all of us. We're not going to let that happen anymore, so we're going to leave Dad," Nancy said gently.

"Okay." Nick nodded. He hesitated. "Do you think they ever eat spaghetti at Joe an' Vanessa's house?" he asked hopefully. Nancy laughed.

"I'm sure they do," she smiled. "Alright, I want all of you to know that I love you all so much, and we're going to work this out, so don't worry about Dad at all. We're going to be just fine with Joe and Vanessa and Frank."

Nancy wondered if she was trying to reassure herself.

* * *

Joe heard the door open and quickly got up and headed over towards the entrance.

"Hey, Vanessa, they're here!" he said excitedly. Frank had called saying that Nancy was going to come stay with them, and Joe felt more relieved than he had since Frank had run into Nancy at the grocery store.

"Hey guys!" Joe smiled widely as Frank ushered the family in. Nancy looked dead tired, holding the toddler on one hip, the two older children crowded around her legs. "C'mon in!"

"Wooow, you live here?" Nick asked, blue eyes wide. Joe glanced at the warmly lit carpeted room and realized that the house probably seemed very nice compared to wherever they had been.

Joe was suddenly hit by how lucky he was. Not just with the house, but in everything.

"Yep, this is our home, and now it's your home too!" Joe smiled, crouching down beside the boy. "Sound okay?"

"Yeah!" Nick nodded enthusiastically.

"Look Mommy, they have a Christmas tree!" Zoe squealed. Nancy smiled tiredly.

"Go ahead and look, sweetheart," she said. Zoe and Nick went over to admire the tree.

"Hello! Welcome! I'm Vanessa," Vanessa came up behind Joe, smiling widely. "I'm sorry I didn't meet you earlier, we had to go to Ivan's doctor's appointment."

"Thank you both so much," Nancy said earnestly. I'm so sorry for imposing and barging in..." Vanessa waved off her apology.

"Don't be silly! When Frank told us you were coming we were so excited! It'll be great to have some more people to fill up this empty house." Vanessa's smile was genuine, and Joe noticed that Nancy visibly relaxed. "Your children look so much like you," Vanessa marveled, gently leading Nancy into the kitchen. Joe lagged behind, glancing at Frank.

"How'd it go?"

"She told me everything. And she gave me permission to tell you because she doesn't want to have to tell it all again but she wants you to know." Frank's expression was unreadable. Joe felt warm pleasure that Nancy had thought of him.

"How are you holding up?" Joe asked.

"I want to find a certain guy and beat him up." Frank's expression was so serious that Joe was momentarily taken back. "Joe, it's a crazy story, but she basically was trying to do what was best for her kids in an impossible situation."

"You'll have to tell me later, bro," Joe said lightly.

"Oh, and Joe, we should activate the alarm system. You have one, right?"

"Are you kidding? You're talking to a famous cop here. We've got the best of the best." Joe grinned. His smiled faded quickly. "Is she afraid he'll come after them?"

"Yes." Frank's jaw clenched.

"We need to talk," Joe said, clapping his older brother on the shoulder. He could tell by Frank's restrained manner that his brother was angry. He realized it was probably hard for Frank to hear whatever Nancy had told him.

"Yeah. Thanks, Joe," Frank's face relaxed. They walked into the kitchen, where Nancy was sitting at a chair chatting with Vanessa, while Lizzy was toddling around the kitchen.

"Hey boys, want to wash up for dinner?" Vanessa asked. Lizzy looked up and shrank back, running to Nancy as she saw the two men enter the kitchen.

"Mama..." she whimpered, clinging to Nancy's leg.

Frank and Joe exchanged a worried look.

"I'm sorry Nancy, I didn't mean to scare her..." Frank began, looking horrified.

"Not your fault," Nancy smiled tiredly, lifting up Lizzy. "You look a little bit like him," she explained softly, not stating who _him_ was, but they all knew. "She'll learn who you are soon though. Right Lizzy? It's our friend Frank," she said reassuringly, cuddling the two-year-old.

"Where's Dad?" Lizzy asked, looking at Frank again.

"He's not here." Nancy looked up at Frank. "I'm sorry, you probably just startled her when you walked in. Definitely not your fault."

"Okay," Frank said, sitting down at the table a few seats down. Joe could see that he was shaken by the fact that he had scared Lizzy and was trying to give her some space.

Lizzy continued to stare at Frank from Nancy's lap. Joe decided to sit next to Nancy.

"Hi Lizzy," he smiled. Lizzy looked at him suspiciously, one small hand gripping Nancy's arm in the cast. "How are you?" No answer. "Did you have fun at the park today?" Joe tried again. The little girl stared at him with large blue eyes. Joe was struck again at the resemblance to Nancy.

Suddenly Lizzy began to smile. She pointed at Frank with a small hand.

"Dat's Frank."

It was a start.

* * *

Nancy was absolutely and completely exhausted. She had managed to make it through dinner, but could tell her energy was fading fast. She felt emotionally drained from telling Frank the entire story. However, she wasn't feeling as worried about her decision to go with the Hardys anymore. Being in a safe environment finally made her realize how bad things had been.

_Tom knows we're gone by now,_ Nancy thought to herself, shivering slightly.

"Nancy, how about I show you your rooms?" Vanessa suggested. "Frank and Joe can do the dishes," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Joe and Frank groaned good naturedly.

"Thanks Vanessa," Nancy smiled. The bruises on her back were aching like crazy, but she managed to bend down and do her now perfected ritual of picking up Lizzy with only one arm. She bent down, and Lizzy tightly clasped her arms around her neck, while Nancy quickly wrapped her free arm around her and shifted her so that she was resting on one hip.

"Want me to take her?" Vanessa asked. Nancy hesitated.

Her first instinct was actually to say no. _Had she really become that protective of her children?_ she wondered. That was silly. She could trust everyone in this house, and she firmly reminded herself of the fact.

"Alright," she agreed. However as soon as Vanessa reached out to take the girl, Lizzy burrowed her head in Nancy's shoulder and clung even more tightly. "I'm sorry, she's a little tired," Nancy apologized.

"I totally understand," Vanessa smiled warmly. "Ivan does the same thing." Vanessa chatted about her son as she led them to the rooms.

"Here are the two rooms," Vanessa said, opening one of the doors. Inside was a large bed, a couple chairs and a soft carpet. A bookshelf occupied one wall, filled with books, and there was a huge picture of a field of daisies on the cheery yellow wall.

"Wow, this is our room?" Nick turned to Vanessa. "We get a real bed?" Vanessa just smiled.

"Here's the other room," she said, showing them a light blue room which had two twin beds in it. There were toys placed around the room, and bright quilts and stuffed animals on the beds.

"Whoa!" Zoe and Nick ran into the room, and even Lizzy wanted to be put down to see.

"Vanessa..." Nancy turned to look at the woman beside her, not sure what to say. The generosity of the rooms made a lump suddenly rise in her throat.

"Don't say a word. It was fun to put it all together," Vanessa smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

Vanessa slipped her nightgown over her head, yawning widely. Joe came into the room behind her, expression stormy with anger.

"Bastard," he swore under his breath, yanking his shirt off.

"Frank told you what happened to Nancy?" Vanessa turned around, instantly recognizing who his anger was directed at.

"Yes." Joe flexed his shoulders, blue eyes clouded. "Nancy is like my sister, so it was kind of hard to hear."

"Why did she stay with him so long?" Vanessa wanted to know.

"She had no financial means to support her children, and she had left her papers at home. She was afraid to get help because she thought that her children might be taken away from her. She had cut off relations with her old friends long ago, so she was alone and financially trapped ." Joe heaved a sigh. "I know I've been called several times to scenes of domestic violence... but it hits so much harder when it's someone you know."

"I'm so glad they're here," Vanessa murmured.

"Me too. Gosh, her kids are adorable," Joe grinned, remembering Nick's enthusiasm when he had found out that they were having spaghetti for dinner.

"Did you put Ivan to bed before you talked to Frank?"

"Yes."

"Did you read him a story?"

"Three," Joe said smugly, settling down under the covers. Vanessa slipped in next to him.

"Did you sing him the Beddy Bye Bunkins song?"

"Yes."

"You're such a softie," Vanessa smiled, nuzzling his neck.

"Vanessa, you're hurting my manly ego," Joe complained.

"I'm going to tell all your big cop friends that you sing Beddy Bye Bunkins," Vanessa laughed, curling up beside him on the bed.

"You wouldn't!"

"Mhmm..."

"Well, then I'd tell all your nurse friends that you play Halo with me."

"Then I'll tell them about the time you let Ivan put make-up on you." Vanessa grinned. "I even have the picture."

"You don't! I thought I made you erase it!"

"Nope. I still have it."

"You play dirty," Joe pouted. They both laughed and settled down under the covers. "Seriously though, can I have that picture?" Joe asked after a bit.

"Not a chance, Hardy."

**_Why are Joe and Vanessa are such a cute couple?! Making my heart melt :) _**

**_Please leave a review!_**

**_Hope you all are having happy holidays!_**


	11. Learning to Lean

_**Here is the next chapt****er! A huge thanks to all that follow/favorited/reviewed! Here are a couple recurring reviewers I'd like to add a shout out to... Agent Striker, Stock Hardy, NancyAustin, EMB, ****Bhar, delishus, smithy, jarlcarriers, Albany, , raven678, lys, nancyfrank, Ealasaid Una, future animator, and anyone else who reviewed! **__**(If I forgot you, just let me know, it's not on purpose) You are all awesome! :)  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys. Unfortunately.  
**_

_**Don't forget to leave a review! :) (Also if you have suggestion for the title of this chapter, Adjusting was just the first thing that popped into my head, so if you have a wittier idea, please let me know)  
**_

Vanessa woke in the middle of the night to the sound of muted crying. Yawning, she slipped out of bed and quickly walked over to Ivan's bedroom. However, the little boy was fast asleep, and for a moment Vanessa was confused at where the noise could have come from. Then she remembered Nancy and her family, and continued down the hall to their bedrooms.

One of the bedrooms had the door wide open, and peeking in, Vanessa realized with a jolt that it was completely empty. _Did Nancy leave?_

Then she saw the glow of the bathroom light at the end of the hall, and Nancy pacing back and forth, holding Lizzy.

Vanessa touched to door lightly. At the noise, Nancy whirled around, blue eyes huge.

"Sorry Nancy, I didn't mean to startle you," Vanessa apologized. Nancy relaxed, and Vanessa noted that she looked exhausted, her eyes had dark circles beneath them, and her shoulders were drooping. Lizzy's face was tear-streaked, but had a sleepy quality to it.

"I'm sorry we woke you up," Nancy sighed.

"I'm used to it from Ivan," Vanessa said. "Nancy you look totally worn out. You need to get some rest," she said concernedly.

"I know. But Lizzy's been having a hard time sleeping since... since a night ago, and Nick and Zoe have nightmares pretty often. I guess it's just been taxing. And I've been having trouble getting to sleep because..." Nancy suddenly stopped, face flushing.

"Why?" Vanessa asked.

"I can't really lie on my back," Nancy confessed. Vanessa frowned. Nancy's hand unconsciously went to her face, finger tips brushing lightly against her split lip. Vanessa's expression instantly changed with understanding. With a bit of difficulty, Vanessa hid her anger at the man who had hurt Nancy, instead deciding to focus on how to help the woman.

"Here let me take Lizzy, and you can show me," Vanessa said briskly. Nancy hesitated. "Nancy, please, I might be able to help you be a little more comfortable. I'm a nurse, actually," Vanessa said gently. Nancy nodded and gave Lizzy to Vanessa. The sleepy toddler didn't protest at the switch. Nancy lifted up the back of her tank top, showing a collage of dark angry bruises on her thin form. Vanessa sucked in her breath, her eyes widening and her pulse rising a bit with anger. However she forced herself to sound calm.

"It might be hard to hold ice to them, especially since you'll be trying to go to sleep, so maybe you'd like an advil for the pain?" Vanessa suggested, rocking Lizzy slightly. Nancy nodded. Quickly Vanessa got the medicine from the cabinet.

"Good night, sweetie," Vanessa murmured to Lizzy as she handed the girl back to Nancy.

"Thanks Vanessa," Nancy smiled.

"Get some sleep," Vanessa ordered with a grin. "For a second I thought you'd left when I saw the empty bedroom," she commented.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. The kids are used to us all sleeping in one bed," Nancy explained.

"Don't apologize so much," Vanessa smiled. "It's totally fine.

"Thanks Vanessa."

"Call me if you need anything. Good night!"

"Good night!"

* * *

Frank yawned widely, walking out of the guest room he was staying in. He could hear the excited talking of children downstairs, and a wide smile spread across his face as he was reminded that Nancy was staying with them. He couldn't believe how early those kids got up. _Nancy must be exhausted!_ Quickly he went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Nick and Zoe were both talking loudly at the table, laughing and making faces, while Ivan and Lizzy were both toddling around the floor, chasing each other in a sort of timid version of tag.

Nancy and Vanessa were chatting at the sink, doing dishes together. They turned and smiled at him as he walked in. Lizzy clung to Nancy's leg, looking at Frank suspiciously.

"Frank! Look!" Nick scrunched his face up in a funny face. Frank laughed and pulled out a chair next to him.

"Got any plans for the day?" he asked.

"We're going to go shopping," Nick told him. "Right Mommy?"

"For clothes," Nancy smiled. "Frank, you can come help us carry our bags."

There was a mischievous glint in her eye that reminded him of Nancy when she was a teenager. He watched her walk across the kitchen, noting that her movements were so much more relaxed than she had been the night before, and her face was flushed with happiness. She met his gaze, and he felt himself redden a little bit. _Really, Frank? Stop acting like a high school boy. You're in your thirties, for goodness sake!_

"Hmm, I wonder if I should get Ivan a new jacket? It still fits, but at the rate he's growing, I'm not sure if it'll last the winter," Vanessa mused. Nancy pulled her aside.

"Vanessa, I just wanted to let you know that I'll pay you back," Nancy promised. "Once I get my feet on the ground, I'll repay you for everything." She wasn't about to take charity.

"Nancy, we're not worried about money," Vanessa said carefully. "So you can repay Joe and I, but please don't worry too much about it. We're happy to wait."

Nancy smiled and relaxed. She was grateful that Vanessa hadn't insisted that she didn't need to pay for anything. Although she knew that Vanessa and Joe would be happy to pay for everything, she knew that for herself, she needed to pay it back. Maybe it was her stubborn sense of pride, or the fact she didn't want to be in debt to anybody, but Nancy knew that she would be happier if she planned on eventually paying things back.

"Except, Nancy, you don't need to pay us for staying in our house. Just consider that you're like family in our house. Same with the food. We aren't charging Frank, so you shouldn't pay either. And Frank probably eats as much as your whole family combined."

"Alright," Nancy had to admit that made sense. She laughed at Vanessa's comment about Frank's appetite, and felt a rush of warmth when Vanessa laughed with her.

"I swear, these Hardy boys..." Vanessa shook her blond head, grey eyes sparkling.

"Shall we go torture them with shopping?" Nancy asked, grinning. Vanessa took her arm.

"Absolutely."

* * *

"Look, Mommy! It's a doggy!" Zoe exclaimed excitedly, clinging to Vanessa's hand.

"I see! He's cute, isn't he?" Nancy shifted Lizzy in her arm. "Man, this place is packed!" she commented to Vanessa.

"I know," Vanessa nodded. "It's all the last minute Christmas shoppers."

"Are we going to do anything for Christmas?" Nick asked, his cheeks flushed from the cold.

"Yes, we're going to have a nice dinner, and stockings, and games, and presents," Joe smiled.

Nick and Zoe looked excitedly at Nancy, who smiled faintly.

Internally, Nancy was wondering what she was going to do with herself. She knew she wanted to get a job and an apartment for her family, but what job exactly did she want? She wanted something that could support a whole family, but she also wanted to be there for her kids when they needed her.

Mentally she made a note to talk with Frank about going back to River Heights to get her papers.

_All I need is a high paying part time job..._Nancy groaned silently. With only training in detective work, how was she going to get that? Instantly she shied away from the idea of returning to detective work, her thoughts going back to Ned.

_"Nancy, maybe you should drop the case. You're working yourself too hard, with your father's death and all." Ned's handsome face was lined with concern. _

_"No. I need to figure it out. I'm so close..." She knew she was chasing after a broken dream, hoping that somehow if she solved the case, it would solve everything else. She knew she just wanted to distract herself and hide away from her father's death, but she couldn't give up the hope. She began crying, turning so that Ned wouldn't see. He saw anyways, wrapping her in a gentle hug._

_"Nancy, please. I don't think it's helping you," he whispered. _

_"No, I can't. I just can't," Nancy choked. _

_She remembered the feeling of his arms around her, before he had to leave, had to slip away to his house, leave her forever. _

_The next morning, she found the ransom note. _

"Nancy?"

A gentle touch on her arm brought her back to her surroundings. Frank was watching her worriedly.

"Sorry, zoned out," Nancy murmured, looking away, suddenly filled with sadness. Frank cautiously put an arm around her, and she found herself leaning against him a little bit, surprisingly okay with the physical contact. Frank was the only person she had really told about Ned's death. Even when she had gotten married to Tom, he had never asked about her past, sensing she didn't want to talk about it.

Maybe it was okay to lean on somebody once in awhile.

* * *

Frank felt as though he was floating as he watched Nancy and Vanessa disappear into a kids clothing store.

"Dude, you still like her," Joe commented, leaning back against the bench. Frank flushed.

"Just as a friend. She needs somebody for support right now."

"Frank, we both know you like her as more than a friend," Joe said seriously. Frank sighed, running a hand through his thick brown hair.

"Okay, even if I did like her like that there wouldn't be any point. She probably isn't ready for another relationship, and after Tom, I wouldn't blame her if she didn't ever want to be in another relationship again. I just need to be there as a friend for her."

Joe silently groaned, recognizing the familiar self sacrificing attitude that Frank was approaching. If Frank was convinced that he just had to be a friend for Nancy, then he wasn't going to budge.

"You don't know what's best for her," Joe pointed out. "Her relationship with Tom was over long ago, and for some reason she trusts _you_ even though you'd think she wouldn't ever want a man near her children again."

"C'mon, Joe, think. She left Tom only_ yesterday_. We can't seriously be talking about this."

"Okay, you have a point. But she knew the relationship was over for way longer than that. She seems to be moving on pretty quickly." Joe frowned. "And you should probably realize that you're starting to see her as more than a friend."

"Joe, just drop it. She's a friend, and I'm just helping her out."

Joe knew from the stubborn expression on Frank's face that the conversation was over. His brother could be as difficult as anything when he wanted to. And blind when it came to women.

They sat in silence for a moment.

Suddenly a tall dark haired man approached them, dressed in jeans and a slightly grubby sweatshirt.

"Excuse me, could I ask what your name is?" the man asked Frank, standing in front of him. "You look quite familiar."

"I'm Frank Hardy," Frank answered slowly, certain he had never seen the man before.

"Frank Hardy," the man repeated. "Oh, I'm sorry, I guess was thinking of someone else," the man apologized, his green eyes gleaming. Frank felt suddenly unsettled as he caught the flash of anger in the man's expression. The man turned abruptly and strode away on long legs.

"Weird," Joe shrugged it off, being used to seeing strange things. Frank, however, felt on edge from the encounter. Something was definitely wrong, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

_**Please review! Tell me what you think! **_

_**(who is that strange guy? will Frank admit he's more than a friend? will Nancy want more than a friend?) Find out soon!  
**_


	12. Advice and Alarms

_**Thanks for the amazing reviews! They always make me happy and encouraged! Please, please, please keep it up! **_

_**Also thanks for the help thinking of the previous chapter title! So helpful!  
**_

_**Next time I update, it will be 2013! Hope you all had a great 2012 and good luck in 2013!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys and I'm too tired to think of a clever way to say that.**_

"I want to hear all about what you're up to," Nancy said softly, leaning back against the plush sofa. With the kids in bed, and Joe and Vanessa chatting in the other room, she was happy to find herself alone with Frank for the first time since she had come to Joe and Vanessa's house. She met Frank's intense gaze, and flushed slightly and looked away.

"I live in Cadon, it's a couple hours from here. I'm a private investigator for the city," Frank explained, clasping and unclasping his hands.

"Still a detective," Nancy commented with a faint smile. "Sometimes I miss it," she said softly. Frank paused for a moment, looking at Nancy perched on the couch, her slim figure delicate looking on the plush material. Still, he knew that the woman in front of him possessed a range of extraordinary skills.

"Think you'll ever go back?" Frank asked finally.

"I could. But every time I think about it, I wonder what if some thugs went after my kids, or my friends or..." Nancy trailed off, blue eyes filled with doubt and fear. "After Ned... I just can't look at things in the same carefree way." She looked down at her lap, one slender hand lightly brushing over the blue cast on her arm, fingertips feeling the roughness of the material. "It kind of ruined it, Ned's death." Then after a pause. "I still miss him. And my dad. I've never even visited their graves. I just ran from it all." Nancy turned her head, red hair falling into her face, but it couldn't block the look of pain on her face.

"Nancy..." Frank moved to sit by her on the couch, unsure of how to provide comfort. _How is it fair that she's lost so much?_ She was literally all alone, she had lost her family, was separated from her old life, fleeing her husband. He knew that she was trying to stay strong, especially for her children. He watched her face, saw that she was still in the past, eyes clouded with unbearable sadness. And he knew she wasn't going to let anybody in, preferring to weather it on her own, stay independent.

"Nancy, I'm always here for you," Frank said softly, carefully putting an arm around her. Suddenly Nancy leaned against him and began crying, her thin form shaking with sobs.

Even when she had told him about what had happened when they had talked in the part, she hadn't broken down like this. However, Frank was happy that she was finally trusting him enough to let him in.

"I miss them so much. It was so long ago, but I never really came to peace with it, I just hid away from their deaths. Frank, Ned's death was my fault," Nancy whispered.

"Nancy..."

"No, Frank, it was. He asked me to drop the case before he was kidnapped. I didn't. I should have..." Nancy pulled away from him and drew her knees up against her chest, wrapping her arms around them, turning her tear streaked face away from him.

"Nancy!" Frank turned to face her. "His death wasn't your fault! Did you turn him in to the criminals?"

"But Frank, if I hadn't..."

"Nancy, I want to tell you something." Frank took a deep breath. Nancy stopped protesting and looked at him with eyes swimming with tears. "It was awhile ago, and Joe and I were on a case. We were on our way to a stake out, but I thought I could do it alone. Finally I convinced Joe that he didn't need to come to the stake out. On his way back to the hotel, he was kidnapped." Frank briefly closed his eyes, pain clear on his expression. "They tortured him," he said finally, fists unconsciously clenching into fists. "He was barely alive when I finally got to him a couple days later. He still has nightmares about what happened- so do I. I blamed myself completely because if I hadn't let him go back, it wouldn't have happened." Frank paused, meeting Nancy's gaze with anguished eyes.

"Oh, Frank, that wasn't your fault," Nancy said softly.

"Nancy, it's the exact same thing with you. Ned's death wasn't your fault. It took me so long to realize that what happened to Joe wasn't because I sent him away. I had to understand that he was hurt because of the evil in other people, not me. But it's so easy to blame yourself. Ned wasn't killed because you were on the case, he was killed because there was a person evil enough to murder another human to cover up his wrong deeds." Frank took Nancy's hand. "You've got to believe that. You can't control everything."

"Okay," Nancy whispered, her expression becoming more peaceful.

* * *

The sound of a loud alarm jerked Nancy out her sleep. She sat up in bed and only took a moment to understand that the burglar alarm was going off. Instantly the frightened voices of her children began to fill the air.

"Mommy?"

"Mom!"

"Shhh, everything's okay. I think the alarm just went off. I'll go see what is the matter," Nancy whispered, climbing out of the bed. "Stay in here, okay?"

"Don't go!"

"Mom..."

"Don't leave this room," Nancy said firmly, slipping out of the bedroom. She nearly ran into Joe in the dark hallway. In the faint light, she saw that he had policeman fuzzy pj pants on with a grey t-shirt.

"I'm going to see if the person is still around," Joe whispered.

"Joe, Nancy, are you all okay?" Frank suddenly appeared next to them in the darkness.

"We're fine. We're going to see who it is," Nancy whispered, already heading down the stairs.

"Wait, Nancy. Maybe you should stay back." Frank was suddenly beside her, hand on her bare arm. She tried to ignore the fact that she was in nothing but a tank top and sweatpants, instead focusing on the annoyance she felt at Frank's statement.

"Frank, what the heck are you saying?" Nancy headed down the stairs before he could respond. She felt a sudden stab of pain as she stepped on something sharp, and realized that the ground was littered with broken glass. She looked up and saw the broken window, adrenaline rushing through her. Quickly they searched the house, and found nobody.

"I wonder who it was," Joe mused, flicking on the light. He caught Nancy's grin, looked down at his cartoon pants and flushed. "Hey, the pj pants were a present from Vanessa, what was I supposed to do with them?"

"I think I know who broke in," Frank said slowly, walking into the room, his handsome face clouded with anger. He showed them a slip of paper on the ground by the door, instructing them not to touch it in order to preserve fingerprints if there were any. However, the message made it pretty clear who the culprit was. Scrawled in sloppy handwriting was the following message.

**_You're still married to me, Nancy, whether you like it or not._**

* * *

"I think we should call the police," Frank said finally after they had all read the message.

"Ugh, this is all my fault," Nancy groaned, running a hand through her hair. "I'm so sorry about this... the window..."

"Sheesh, Nancy, none of us were even thinking about that," Joe shook his blond head. "And I have to agree with Frank. It might be time to get the police involved. If the alarm hadn't gone off, I'm not sure what he would have done." Joe looked uncharacteristically serious. Nancy felt a faint chill.

"Alright," Nancy agreed. Joe began dialing a number, while Nancy stood by Frank.

"Nancy, you're bleeding!" Frank said suddenly, his eyes widening. Nancy glanced down at her foot and saw that she was staining the tile with red blood.

"Shoot!" Nancy groaned and quickly lifted up her foot, suddenly aware of the stabbing pain in the bottom of her foot. "Last thing I need to do is stain Joe and Vanessa's floor."

"Seriously, Drew?" Frank asked incredulously. "How is that the first thing you think about when you get a piece of glass stuck in your foot?"

Nancy allowed him to lead her to a chair.

"Frank, it's not easy to be in debt to someone," she said quietly, leaning down to examine the cut. "It's easier to give than it is to accept."

"Nancy..."

"Frank, I know you don't mind at all. If you or Joe were in the same situation and needed a place, I would be thrilled to offer you help. But being the receiving position can be hard. Pride is a pretty strong thing." Nancy pressed a paper towel to the cut, wincing slightly.

"I understand." Frank recognized the truth in what she was saying as he thought back to all the times he had needed help. Although he knew there wasn't any shame whatsoever to needing a hand, he had always hated the feeling. Nancy's words brought to light that she _was_ having a hard time taking help, and he decided to do whatever he could to show Nancy that she was not a burden or failure, but rather the opposite.

"They police are on their way," Joe confirmed, walking up.

"I don't want my kids to be alone while he's still around," Nancy said quietly.

"We'll all keep an eye on them," Frank promised.

"Don't tell Nick, Zoe, or Lizzy about this," Nancy asked softly. "I don't want to scare them, especially when we only left a day ago."

"Alright," Joe agreed. "We should press charges against this jerk. Nancy?"

Nancy sighed.

"I agree. A trial means we have to go through everything all over again. But he shouldn't get away with it, and I guess it seems like he's going to chase us. It just won't be fun"

"We can get him for abuse and vandalism, hopefully," Frank mused. "That's not going to put him away for that long."

"Better he goes now for shorter than somebody gets hurt. We need to get a restraining order." Joe commented grimly.

"I hate to say this, but this means that Tom knows where we are," Nancy said slowly. "But how could he have found out?"

Suddenly Frank remembered his strange encounter with the man at the mall. He turned to look at Joe who was making the same realization.

"Fudge," Joe hissed, and then uttered a curse. Frank felt like punching himself. _How could he have been so careless?_

"What?" Nancy was looking at them confusedly. Quickly Joe related what had happened, while Frank mentally beat himself up. He glanced at Nancy, who looked worried, and thought about what could have happened.

Nancy or her kids could have been hurt because of his mistake. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, Hardy,_ he berated himself._ Since when do you give your name to a stranger?_

"He must have seen you walking with us," Frank groaned. "And then he asked me my name, and like an idiot I gave it to him... Then he probably looked us up…"

"Mom?" Nick's scared voice drifted down the stairs to them. Nancy quickly got up.

"Frank, remember what you told me last night about not blaming yourself?" Nancy touched his arm lightly, and he tried not to show the rush of warmth he experienced at the touch. "Maybe you need that advice too." She smiled and brushed past him.

_**Happy New Year! Come up with some clever New Year's resolutions! And of course... Please review! **_


	13. Realizations

_**Well, Happy 2013! It's been a pretty good year for me so far. Of course, we're only a day in... So this chapter is really short, and it's more fluff and filler than anything else. So I'll cut you a deal like I usually do with short chapters Leave a review and the next chapter will be up tomorrow/tonight depending on how things go! (is that evil of me? I'm not sure if that really follows fanfic etiquette. Let me know if you'd like to stop being bribed to review) Hopefully next chapter will include some action!**_

_**Thanks for putting up with me. And all the reviews! And the Favs and follows! It is soooo encouraging!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys**_

Trying to fall back asleep, Frank could only think about one thing.

Nancy.

The fact was stupid and cliché and it made him feel like a teenage boy again instead of a grown man. But she kept flashing through his mind, Nancy playing with her kids, Nancy with her hands on her hips with a stubborn expression, her laugh, her smile...

He had to face the facts. He was falling in love with Nancy Drew.

But it had to be the last thing she needed. All Nancy was trying to do was get her feet on the ground so that she could get her family in a stable environment. After Tom, he wouldn't blame her if she didn't trust people anymore. And she definitely wasn't going to want to be in another relationship. What would she think if she knew?

Frank made a mental note not to tell Joe his realization. He would never hear the end of it if he made that mistake.

His thoughts went back to Nancy, and her story. It seemed so unfair that she had lost everything. And still she had managed through it somehow, trying to do her best. He found his admiration of her growing as he thought about how she loved and protected her kids.

Groaning, Frank turned onto his other side, trying to get comfortable. He knew two things for sure. The first that he was falling in love with Nancy, and the second was that he couldn't have a relationship with her.

More importantly, Tom was out there, and he seemed bent on some sort of revenge. Frank was determined to stop him.

* * *

"Nancy, the police are looking for him, but last night he got away," Joe told Nancy at the breakfast table, glancing at the children playing in the living room. The broken window was boarded up. "But we filed a case against him, and there's a warrant for his arrest, and we have a restraining order."  
"That's great," Nancy said, but the enthusiasm was a little forced. She felt Frank's gaze, and avoided looking at him.  
Truth to be told, she had spent a lot of the night wondering what on earth she was doing, and was exhausted. Now that they were safe, she needed to figure out how to move on. On top of that, both Nick and Zoe had woken her up in the middle of the night at different times after they had had a nightmare. She was beginning to feel worried about what she was going to do, and about the fact that Tom knew where they were. She didn't want to have to borrow money, but it was looking like it was going to be inevitable. The thought just made her tired.

"Mommy, look at this stuffed animal," Zoe ran up and held a fluffy plush rabbit up.

"Very nice, Zoe," Nancy smiled. Zoe ran back to where she was playing with Nick and Ivan. Lizzy was also sitting there hugging a fuzzy blanket and laughing as Nick made stuffed animals bounce around her.

"Mommy, can..." Zoe stopped and shyly looked at Frank and Joe. Nick was standing next to Zoe with a conspiratorial grin.

"What is it Zoe?" Nancy asked. Zoe stood on her tiptoes to whisper into Nancy's ear. Nancy smiled.

"I think we can do that."

"What?" Joe asked curiously.

"We can't tell you!" Nick said triumphantly.

"It's a surprise," Zoe nodded.

"A surprise?! Are you sure you can't tell me?" Joe raised an eyebrow, making Zoe and Nick giggle.

"No, silly, or it wouldn't be a surprise," Nick laughed.

"Yeah, c'mon, silly," Frank grinned at his brother.

"Frank gets to know," Zoe decided. Nick nodded in agreement. Joe let his mouth fall open in an exaggerated pose of hurt. Nick and Zoe laughed.

"Nancy, your kids are hurting my feelings," Joe complained. Nancy grinned.

"No, no, you can't know because it's a surprise. But you'll know later, so you don't have to be sad," Zoe explained earnestly, taking him seriously.

"Well, alright," Joe sighed, and Zoe patted his leg comfortingly.

* * *

About half an hour later Nancy, Frank, Nick, Zoe, and Lizzy were all seated around the table with paper and colored pencils, markers, and crayons strewn all over.

"And then you cut out a flower, an' you draw one thing that you like about the person..." Zoe was explaining to Frank.

"Or something you're thankful for," Nick added.

"And then, we tape the paper flower to a stick, so when you have a lot, it makes a whole bunch," Zoe finished.

"It's called a thankfulness bouquet. We do them for people we're thankful for," Nick said, focusing on his drawing of spaghetti. "That's why we're doing it for Joe and Vanessa."

"And Ivan," Zoe added.

"Wow, what a neat idea," Frank said, touched. He glanced at Nancy.

"Yup. It's Mom's idea. We do them for each other on birthdays, and we've done one for Helen," Nick nodded.

"Who's Helen?" Frank asked, starting to draw a picture of a house on a cut-out flower shape.

"She was our neighbor, but she moved," Zoe said.

"She's really nice. Once we got to stay at her place overnight like a sleepover, because Charly wasn't home. That's why we made her the bouquet." Nick glanced at Frank.

"Charly was mean," Zoe said solemnly. "Look Frank, I'm drawing a stuffed animal." She held up her messy picture on the flower cut out.

"That's beautiful," Frank smiled. Zoe bashfully smiled at the compliment.

Nancy, watching Frank across the table, felt a strange rush of emotion. Watching the kind man interact with her children...

_Nancy, no. You can't be involved in another relationship. You know the last two ended badly. You're not ready for that._

Still, Nancy just wanted to put everything with Tom behind her and start over. _You know he doesn't like you, he's just trying to help you,_ Nancy told herself.

Frank gave her a concerned look, and Nancy quickly smiled at him, trying to look as though everything was alright.

When they were done making the thankfulness bouquet, and Nick and Zoe were presenting it to Joe and Vanessa, Nancy pulled Frank aside.

"Hey Frank, I need to go back to the apartment to pick up our stuff. We do have some stuff that I want, some of the kids' toys, I have a couple things I want..." she said quietly. "I didn't have enough space to grab it all the first time. I already asked Vanessa, and she said she'd be able to watch the kids while I go."

"I'm coming with you."

"Frank, don't worry about me, I just need a ride," Nancy huffed.

"Alright. But I'm coming up there with you," Frank insisted. Nancy felt a stab of irritation. Didn't he think that if she wanted to, she could handle things? If she didn't have kids there to protect, she felt that if she had to face Tom, she would be able to.

She had made up her mind about cutting off her relationship, and she was planning on following through with it. She didn't plan on letting Tom knock her around anymore.

Not that he'd get the chance.

"Nancy, please. We already know he's after you.," Frank frowned.

"Frank, I'm not a weak thing that needs to be protected," Nancy folded her arms. "Now that the kids are safe here, I'm not planning on letting him do anything. If I run into him, I'll just call the police."

"Nancy, I don't think you're weak. I would insist on accompanying Joe if he was possibly going to run into this man. Tom could be armed, or drunk, which would be dangerous for anybody. Nancy, believe me, I don't think you're weak," Frank said softly, staring intensely into Nancy's eyes. Nancy decided that his reasoning made sense.

"Okay, fine," she gave in. "Let's go."

**_Please review! Update might be tonight or tomorrow depending on how things go! Yes, I am bribing you to review. Please tell me if you find that annoying :)_**


	14. Moving Forward

_**Did I mention that you all are the best? I'm not sure, so I'll just point it out again! This story is getting some amazing support and thank you all for that! (and putting up with me bribing you for reviews)**_

_**This chapter has it all: Romance, action, conflict... It's only missing some cute Nick/Zoe/Lizzy scenes. **_

_**Hope you enjoy! Please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys**_

"I hope the kids are doing okay," Nancy looked worriedly out the window of the car. "I haven't really left them with someone else before."

"How did you manage looking after all of them by yourself?" Frank asked. Nancy laughed softly.

"It wasn't easy. Nick's in kindergarten, so it was mostly the younger two. But I had to do it somehow," she shrugged. "Turn here."

They arrived at the dingy apartment complex, parking in front. Nancy hopped out.

"He shouldn't be here, since it's mid-day," she explained to Frank, letting herself in and beginning to climb up the stairs. Frank glanced at the stained walls, and tried not to breath too much of the smoky air.

"Helen used to live there," Nancy gestured at a door sadly before continuing upward. "Here we are," she said at the third flight.

"Nancy, if he's here..." Frank began. Nancy glanced at him, as if daring him to make a mistake. "Just be careful," Frank finished lamely.

"You too," Nancy said, suddenly nervous. She unlocked the door and stepped in, with Frank close behind.

The apartment was empty.

Nancy breathed a sigh of relief, taking in the familiar tiny apartment.

Suddenly memories of what had happened there began to assault her.

_Nick crying as Tom yelled at him. The feeling of broken glass shattering over her as Tom threw a cup at the wall right above her. Zoe peeking out of the bedroom where she had hidden when Tom had gone into one of his drunken rages. Tom slapping Nick, raising his fist to hit Lizzy..._ The memories flooded back to her, and with a sense of panic, she realized couldn't stop them from coming._ Being slammed against the wall, the feeling of Tom's heavy boot connecting with her chest, her arm exploding in pain as it broke, his fist glancing off her jaw..._ More and more came... She struggled to pull herself out of them. It was if now that she was safe, the true terribleness of the situation had finally sunk in.

"Nancy." Frank came behind her and touched her shoulder. She winced at his touch, raising an arm to protect her face instinctively.

Frank stepped back, face filled with self loathing.

"Nancy, I'm sorry... I..."

Instantly Nancy snapped out of her reverie.

It was over. She and her kids were never going to be under Tom again, she was going to be able to be financially independent,, and she was ready to move on. Seeing the apartment, remembering what had happened was fine. Now that she was faced with the reality of it, she was ready to move on.

It was time to put this behind her.

That meant taking a risk, trying out another relationship, not be scared of what could go wrong and letting that inhibit her. She knew she could trust Frank. _That's what you thought with Tom..._ Nancy pushed the thought out of her head. She couldn't live a life where she didn't trust anybody, so it was better just to take a risk. And she had a feeling Frank wouldn't disappoint her.

Nancy glanced at Frank, who was looking like he could punch himself. _But does he like me back?_ She wasn't sure if she could handle heartbreak on top of everything that was going on already.

"Nancy, really, I'm sorry..." He was standing back, giving her space, thinking that she was scared of him.

"No Frank, I'm sorry." Nancy turned and smiled. Frank, even through his self loathing, felt his heart skip a beat at the beauty of her smile. She looked like the old Nancy had used to know, energetic and happy. But there was also a hint of wisdom and experience in her appearance that came with going through challenges. He thought she was more beautiful than ever. _But she needs..._

Before Frank could finish his thought of _She needs space, not your love,_ Nancy moved towards him and wrapped her arms around him. He felt a rush of adrenaline as her head rested against his shoulder. Nancy looked up at him with bright blue eyes, full of uncertainty.

"Nancy, would you... I mean... Well, I'm trying to figure out how not to make this sound juvenile, but would you go out with me?" Frank asked softly. Nancy's eyes widened. "I mean, maybe it's too soon, and if you don't want to, I definitely understand..." Frank trailed off, afraid that what he had just said was inappropriate and insensitive under the circumstances. All he could think about was how he wanted this amazing woman beside him.

"Frank, stop second guessing yourself. Yes, I would love to go out with you." Nancy beamed. Then suddenly doubt filled her face and she pulled back. Frank was flooded with the fear that he had scared her again somehow.

"Wait, Frank... Are you just... I mean, you've really helped me out, but..." Nancy stopped. Frank realized that Nancy was worried he was just asking her out to help her.

"Nancy, I'm not doing this for any other reason than the fact that I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you," Frank said in a low voice.

Nancy felt a shiver of excitement travel up her spine at those words. But she quickly stomped on it in order to remain rational.

"Frank it might be hard... The kids and I have a lot of baggage with us..." Nancy warned him. "I'm still technically married."

"Nancy, I want to be with you. I don't care about Tom, or any of that. Of course we can wait for a divorce if you want, but I just don't want to lose you again. Ever since I met you..." Frank trailed off, his dark eyes rich with emotion. Nancy simply leaned against him and let him wrap an arm around her, feeling that thrill rush up her back again at his touch. "We can take it slow."

"Do you think the kids will be okay with me dating you?" Frank asked after a moment.

Nancy felt a leap of joy at the fact that he had already thought about her children. His sensitivity was one of the things that she loved best about him.

"I already thought about it, and I think they'll be okay with it. It might take a little bit for the to get used to it, but they already like you."

"How about we have our first date as a picnic with them?" Frank suggested.

"Frank, there's snow on the ground outside," Nancy laughed.

"Doesn't matter," Frank declared, giddy with happiness. Nancy smiled and slipped out of his embrace.

"Let me grab our stuff and let's get out of here."

* * *

Nancy felt like she was floating as she walked down the stairs with Frank. The realization of what had just happened was beginning to sink in.

She knew it would be hard. After being in such a dysfunctional relationship, she would have a hard time dating so soon. There were a lot of scars healing for her and her children.

Nancy stepped out of the apartment complex door, into the cold winter air.

"Here, I'll drive the car up closer," Frank said, putting down his box and jogging off to move the car so that they wouldn't have to carry the large boxes very far.

Nancy waited in the cool air, savoring the silent falling snow.

Suddenly movement caught her eye, but before she could respond, she had been slammed against the brick wall of the complex.

"Nancy, where were you?!" Tom roared at her, holding her against the wall. Nancy felt fear clawing at her chest, her head ringing. "What the hell were you doing? Did you think you could just leave? You're my wife!"

Nancy tried to twist out of his grip, but found herself pinned. The aching in her head was threatening to drown out everything else, and she found it difficult to focus. Still she got a solid kick in on his shin, and she heard him gasp with pain. Quickly she twisted her body so that she slipped around him, pulling his arm into a painful position. He let go, but quickly grabbed the front of her shirt and pinned her against the wall again.

"You slut. You thought you could just leave me, didn't you? Whore!"He grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the wall again, hard. "I thought you might come here, and now you're coming with me." As her head connected with the bricks, Nancy's vision dimmed and swam, and she fought to remain conscious. However she recognized the smell of alcohol on Tom all too well. "You're coming with me. Where are the kids?" Tom growled, pulling out a knife. Nancy froze, her heart sinking. She knew she would be able to fight him off, but unarmed, the presence of a knife sunk her chances.

"Nancy!"

"Don't come any closer, or, she'll pay for it," Tom said, holding the knife to Nancy's throat. She met Frank's eyes. His face was pale with fear, and his dark eyes flashed with anger. "You bastard, trying to steal my wife!" Tom shouted angrily. Nancy was overcome with nausea, and the world swam for a second, the pounding in her head rising again.

Suddenly she had an idea.

Moaning, she let herself fall limp against Tom, away from the knife. The knife moved away from her neck as Tom caught her. Quickly she twisted to kick the knife out of his hand, taking advantage of his surprise, and it flew into the snow. Seeing that he was going to lose the battle, Tom shoved Nancy away and sprinted off.

* * *

Nancy tried to get up, but found that her head was spinning.

"Nancy, are you okay?" Suddenly Frank was beside her, his voice holding a note of franticness.

"I'm okay," she mumbled. Frank's strong arm helped her into a sitting position. Nancy was relieved to find that the dizziness had faded and she was able to focus more clearly. Wincing she fingered the bump on the back of her head.

"Hold on, Nancy, I'll call an ambulance," Frank said, brown eyes filled with concern.

"Frank, don't, I'm alright now. I just got knocked on the head a little bit," Nancy managed a smile for his sake. "I'm fine. Where'd Tom go?"

The question momentarily distracted Frank from being worried, his expression clouding with anger.

"He got away."

"You didn't go after him?!" Nancy jerked upward then winced as the pain in her head increased.

I didn't want to leave you to follow him, I thought you fainted!"

Nancy saw the concern in his eyes and relaxed a little bit. Well, that was just how Frank was. Guiltily she wondered if they were in reverse positions whether she would have done the same thing.

"Don't worry, this just made his case worse for him, we can get him for assault and he broke the restraining order," Frank said grimly. "But I'm taking you to the ER to get your head checked out."

"Frank..." Nancy protested, trying to ignore her aching head.

"Head injuries are tricky things. Please Nancy," Frank pleaded. Nancy rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine, you can stop giving me that puppy dog look now." She sighed and rested her head gently against her hand, still slightly annoyed that Frank hadn't gone after Tom. This meant that her psycho husband was still out there. But it was hard to remain mad at Frank when he was looking so worried. And if they were going to make their relationship work, that meant she had to be willing to work things through with him.

"Good acting on pretending to faint. I really thought you had passed out," Frank commented. Nancy shrugged, then winced and gently fingered the bump on the back of her head.

"It was a trick I used to use all the time. I don't faint, Hardy."

_**OH MY GOSH NANCY AND FRANK ARE FINALLY TOGETHER! Thank goodness... I don't know how much longer of them both liking each other but holding back I could survive. I felt like they will work out because they're older and more mature now.**_

_**Finale coming up soon! We're almost there!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	15. A Tricky Situation

_**Okay everyone, this was basically a totally unplanned chapter, which is why I'm putting it up earlier than my usual update pace. Consider this a bonus chapter. But I felt that there had to be more about how the kids are doing, even though the story is mainly focused on Nancy/Frank. But I think the kids deserve to star at least one chapter.**_

_**Okay, so I said that the story was almost over. Well, it kind of just got longer because I'm reworking the ending somewhat based on feedback I've been given. So there is still quite a bit more to come. Sorry (?) (I have a feeling some of you won't be too upset at this statement)**_

_**I know this chapter isn't the most exciting, but I thought it was important. Hang in there!**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews! Please continue!**_

"Is she coming back now?" Zoe peered out the window of the house, her breath making a steamy cloud on the cold glass.

"She'll be back soon," Vanessa reassured the girl, gently leading her back into the living room where Joe was playing with Ivan and Nick. Nick looked up as they walked into the room.

"Is Mommy here yet?" Nick asked nervously.

"Not yet," Vanessa said lightly. When the boy returned to playing, she exchanged a worried look with Joe. Frank and Nancy were late.

Joe's cell phone rang, and he pounced on it.

"Hey, Frank?" he said, quietly leaving the room. Vanessa followed him out with her gaze, then helped Zoe with the puzzle. Joe returned shortly. Vanessa gave him a questioning look.

"What'd Frank say? Are they going to be here soon?" Nick asked.

"Yes, but they're going to be a little late," Joe said lightly. Nick's face fell.

"Where did she go again?"

"To pick up some of your stuff," Joe said cheerfully, however Vanessa could tell he was upset about something.

Vanessa had a suspicion that the phone call wasn't good news.

* * *

The tension in the room was rising as Joe tried to act normal, but was obviously upset about whatever the phone call had been. Vanessa noted that all of Nancy's kids began acting a lot more tense.

Nick left Joe and came to play by Vanessa and Zoe and Lizzy. His large blue eyes kept flitting towards Joe with an almost scared expression.

"Nick?"

Nick and Zoe both jumped at her voice and looked at her with pale faces. Vanessa took a deep breath, beginning to realize what was happening. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, Nick, I was just wondering if you were alright," Vanessa said gently. Nick glanced at her but was distracted from answering as Joe's phone began ringing and he left the room again.

Nick, Zoe, and Lizzy all watched him go.

"Joe is upset," Nick mumbled, moving closer to Zoe in a protective position.

They heard Joe's voice muted, but obviously angry from the kitchen, and Nick and Zoe tensed at the tone.

"Where's Mommy?" Zoe's voice was wavery, and she seemed on the verge of tears. "I want her to be here!"

"Is she coming back soon?" Nick asked, pale and tense.

Vanessa knew she had to do something quickly before Nancy's children panicked. She realized that Nick, Zoe, and even Lizzy, were becoming afraid of Joe. After all, they only had one type of experience with men who were upset, and it was very bad. Looking at it from their point of view, Vanessa knew that the way Nancy's children were reacting made perfect sense.

Quickly she got up to talk to Joe, when he walked in. In one hand he was holding a beer can.

The reaction was instantaneous.

Nick and Zoe froze. Then Nick picked up Lizzy and took Zoe's hand, obviously ready to get his siblings away if he needed to.

Vanessa jumped up and grabbed Joe's hand, pulling him back into the kitchen. She wasn't sure if she should leave Nancy's kids alone, but she knew that Joe definitely needed to be alerted of the situation he had unknowingly created.

"What?" Joe asked confusedly. "What happened? Is something wrong?"

"Joe, what was the phone call? The kids can tell you're upset," Vanessa whispered. Joe ran a hand through his blond hair.

"Tom showed up again at the apartment, but he got away," he whispered back. "What's going on, Vanessa? Did I do something wrong?"

"Nick and Zoe can tell you're upset. And then you walk into the kitchen with _this_!" Vanessa hissed, holding up the beer can.

Joe's expression became horrified as he suddenly understood.

"Oh god, Vanessa, I didn't even think…" Joe closed his eyes briefly. Then he grabbed the beer can and emptied it in the sink , crushed the can, and threw it in the trash. "That was so stupid of me…" Joe's expression was still horrified.

"It's not your fault, I mean, it was an accident. They don't know the difference between just a drink and getting drunk. They haven't learned that men can be upset without being like Tom." Vanessa softened, seeing how much Joe was beating himself up for his mistake.

"Vanessa, what do we do? Nancy's at the hospital getting her head checked out, she won't be back for probably half an hour!" Joe groaned.

"I don't know."

Vanessa and Joe stared at each other for a second.

"What if you go in there and play with Ivan. Don't approach them, but show that you aren't going to hurt them by how you act with Ivan. I'll stay by them, I think they're okay with me because I'm a woman," Vanessa decided. "Just make sure you don't raise your voice or make sudden movements. Just play with Ivan and act like nothing's wrong. Hopefully they'll see you're not like their dad, and start to trust you ," Vanessa whispered.

"Okay," Joe whispered back. "I hope this works."

"Me too."

* * *

Joe walked into the room, his heart sinking as he saw the scared expressions of Nick, Zoe, and Lizzy. They were huddled in a group, with Nick protectively stationed in front. However, Joe just glanced at them with an easy smile, and lay down on the floor beside Ivan.

"Daddy!" Ivan gave a huge smile that made Joe suddenly feel better. He kissed his son on the top of the head, for a moment just thankful his little boy was in his life.

"Hey sport," Joe said gently and began talking and engaging with Ivan, playing with the Lego blocks. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Vanessa come into the room, but he didn't turn to look at Nancy's kids.

Vanessa sat down beside Nancy's children, close, but giving them a good amount of space. Immediately Lizzy held her arms out to Vanessa, who held the little toddler in her lap. _Maybe having Nancy expressing her trust of me in front of her kids has made them trust me,_ Vanessa thought.

"Where's Mommy? Is she coming back soon?" Nick asked, his eyes flickering to Joe. However, he seemed to relax a little bit, and he and his siblings seemed fine with Vanessa being there.

"She'll be back in a little bit," Vanessa said gently, picking up a puzzle piece. Nick was still watching Joe playing with Ivan.

"Is Joe angry?" Zoe asked softly.

"No. Joe is not angry. He's having fun playing with Ivan," Vanessa said carefully.

"Are those Legos?" Nick asked slowly, his expression brightening a bit.

"Yes, we have a very large set," Vanessa smiled.

"Do you think Joe would mind if I played with them too?" Nick said slowly. Vanessa's heart leapt. _Yes! It's working!_

"I think he would love to play with you. Ivan's still pretty little for Legos," Vanessa confided in him.

"Okay." Nick stood up and walked towards Joe. He cast one uncertain look at Vanessa, then sat by Joe, who carefully and gently engaged him in a cheerful conversation.

It wasn't perfect, and Vanessa could tell that they were all slightly on edge. But maybe in time, Nancy's children could learn to not be afraid every time a man got upset.

The door opened, and Nancy's voice rang out.

"I'm back!"

Nick, and Zoe instantly raced to the door

"Mommy!"

Nancy was immediately swallowed in a storm of hugs.

"Mama, mama, mama!" Lizzy bounced in Vanessa's arms, stretching out her arms to Nancy.

"Hey sweetheart," Nancy murmured, taking Lizzy. "Did you guys have fun?" She was acting normal, but judging from Frank's stormy expression, Vanessa knew something had happened.

"I missed you," Nick hugged her leg tightly.

"Me too!" Zoe was almost in tears, clinging to Nancy's leg. "Don't go!" she wailed as Nancy took a step towards the kitchen. Nancy gave Vanessa a questioning look.

"I'm not leaving," Nancy told Zoe, kneeling down to give her a hug. "I'm sorry we took longer than expected. But I'm back now."

"No, don't go!" Zoe cried, clinging to her.

"Sweetie, I'm not going anywhere," Nancy said gently, glancing at Vanessa again, wondering if something had happened. Looking at her children's anxious faces, Nancy decided their family needed to by themselves for a little while. It seemed that something had scared them.

"Hey, we're going to be upstairs in our room for a little bit," Nancy told Frank and Vanessa. Frank caught her gaze with a worried expression, but she knew that she needed some time to herself as well in light of all that had happened.

"Alright. Tell us if you need anything," Vanessa said gently, and Nancy was suddenly thankful for how accepting the kind woman was.

She felt exhausted, but still managed to carry Lizzy up the stairs, guiding Lizzy and Nick in front of her. Thankfully, the painkillers were helping the ache in her head. Quickly she got Lizzy settled with a couple toys, then sat on the floor with Zoe in her lap and Nick next to her, pulling out the toys that Vanessa had stored in the kid's room.

"So how was staying with Vanessa and Joe? Did everything go okay?" Nancy asked, her arms around Lizzy's little form, kissing the top of her daughter's head.

Nick was silent for a moment, immediately sending warning signals off for Nancy. She knew her son was almost always cheerful and enthusiastic.

"Nick? What happened?"

"Joe got upset about something and it made us a little scared," Nick admitted, looking at Nancy with round eyes. "And we wanted you to be with us," Nick whispered.

Nancy closed her eyes briefly, trying to stifle the pang of guilt. If only she had found a way out with Tom sooner… She hated seeing her children so afraid when they didn't need to be and part of her hated herself for them having to be in the situation they were in, even though she knew what happened wasn't her fault. Maybe it was too soon to leave her kids with Vanessa and Joe. Then again, she hadn't expected a trip to the hospital extending the time she was away.

Nancy realized Nick was waiting for her to respond.

"Oh Nick, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be gone so long. But I want you and Zoe, and Lizzy to know that Joe and Vanessa will _never_ hurt you. Neither will Frank. They want to make sure you're safe, just like me," Nancy said seriously, looking both Nick and Zoe in the eye. "Everybody gets upset or mad, but it doesn't mean they're going to hurt you."

"Okay," Nick said softly. "Joe played with me afterwards, and he was nice."

"See?" Nancy smiled. "Joe can be a lot of fun. He is a huge goofball."

Nick and Zoe giggled. Then Zoe became serious.

"Mommy, I want you to stay with us," she said, hugging Nancy.

"I'm not planning on going anywhere, sweetie."

* * *

Nancy stepped softly down the stairs and into the living room. She walked into the kitchen and was startled to find Joe sitting at the table, his head in his hands.

"Joe?" Nancy said softly. Joe started upward, blue eyes wide. He saw Nancy and relaxed, his eyes clouding.

"How are the kids?" Joe asked. Nancy pulled up a chair.

"They're asleep, even Nick. The last couple days have been pretty stressful for them," Nancy said lightly. She felt a little better after spending time alone once her kids fell asleep, and her head was starting to feel better. Joe, however, didn't seem to be doing so well.

"Did they tell you what happened?" Joe asked slowly, face creased with worry.

"I think I got most of it. It seems that you were upset, and they were scared by that." Nancy let out a puff of breath. "I'm not going to apologize for their reaction, and I'm not mad at you for them being scared. It isn't anybody here's fault," she said firmly.

"Nancy…"

"Don't you dare apologize, Joe. It's not your fault," Nancy stated, leaving no room for argument. Joe leaned back in his chair.

"I threw out all of our alcohol," he said softly. Nancy tensed slightly. She hadn't known that Joe drank. _Don't be silly. A lot of great people enjoy a glass of beer now and then. For goodness sakes, I used to enjoy a beer once in awhile!_

"You didn't need to," she said finally.

"I wanted to." Joe ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to be more careful from now on, really."

"You're doing fine. I think you handled the situation pretty well."

"They trust Frank." Joe's expression was almost stormy.

"They just haven't spent as much time with you as they have with Frank, so it'll take some time. And they've seen me interact more with Frank than they have with you. They need to know that people can be angry without being abusive." Nancy sighed pushing a strand of hair out of her face. Joe looked up, his expression a mixture of emotions.

"I want that guy to go to jail," he said softly.

"Me too."

_**Please review! I'll probably update pretty soon!**_


	16. Snowballs and Shotguns

_**Yay! You all are awesome! Thanks for hanging in with my story and all the reviews!  
**_

_**I don't think any of you are expecting what happens in this chapter. It's shorter than usual, so sorry for that, on top of that... I won't ruin it... Trust me, you'll probably hate me when you're done with this chapter. **_

_**But I'll try not to leave you all hanging for too long.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys  
**_

"Why can't we go out and play?" Nick asked, staring at the falling snow. Nancy sighed.

"I'm sorry Nick, but I want us all to stay together for now, and I don't want Lizzy outside today because of her cold," she told him, gently leading him away from the window. "Why don't you write some Christmas cards?" Nancy suggested, rubbing her neck absentmindedly.

"Okay," Nick agreed reluctantly.

"C'mon, cheer up buddy," Frank tousled his hair. "Tomorrow's Christmas."

"I know. But something's wrong," Nick sighed, sitting at the table by Frank, while Nancy left the room to change Lizzy's diaper.

Frank carefully watched Nick's reaction to the contact. After hearing about what had happened the other day with Joe, Frank wanted to make sure that he was aware of how Nancy's children were reacting to him. His mind quickly flitted back to the time he had scared Lizzy by just walking into the kitchen.

_You look kind of like him_. Nancy's words rang in his ears.

Frank had never wanted a different hair color more than at that moment.

Thankfully, Nick seemed completely relaxed at being alone with him. Frank felt a rush of relief at that realization. Nancy was right; he had spent a lot of time with Nick, Zoe, and Lizzy, even before they had come to Vanessa and Joe's house. Especially with Nick. He was thankful the sweet boy trusted him.

The two girls were a bit more timid, but Frank could tell they were starting to trust him more. As for Nick… Frank felt like the two of them had a firmly growing friendship.

"What's up?" Frank asked curiously. The small boy frowned, brushing his shaggy red blond hair out of his blue eyes.

"It's Mom. She's upset about something, I can tell," Nick confessed in a whisper, picking up a crayon. "I think it has to do with Dad."

"What makes you think that?" Frank's interest rose at the boy's accurate guess. Nick pulled the red crayon against the green piece of paper with careful precision.

"Mom rubs her neck when she's upset. Just like you run your hand through your hair when you're unsure about something. She's been rubbing her neck a lot, and I haven't heard anything about Dad so I think it might be about him because it's weird that we don't talk at all about him," Nick explained absentmindedly, focused on his drawing. Frank's mouth fell open.

"How old are you?" he asked in awe.

"Six. But I'm almost seven!" Nick looked up and smiled widely, holding up six fingers. Then he returned to his drawing.

Frank couldn't believe what he had just heard.

Obviously Nancy had passed her sharp observation skills on to her son.

"Want to come work for me as my assistant?" he asked.

"I'm too young, silly!" Nick laughed, blue eyes crinkling merrily in a way that made Frank laugh as well. "Do you think you're parent's will like us?" Nick asked, after a moment.

Fenton and Laura Hardy were coming over for Christmas, and Frank knew that Nancy was a little nervous about being in the way, and he was sure her kids were picking up on that. But knowing his parents, Frank was guessing that they would spend the entire time spoiling Nancy's kids along with Ivan.

"Are you kidding? They'll love you," Frank said confidently.

"I'll make them a Christmas card," Nick decided.

Nancy walked back in, sitting beside Frank, who wrapped an arm around her.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I'm alright," Nancy smiled tiredly.

The phone rang and Nancy's eyes lit up as Frank moved to get it, hopeful that it was the police calling that they had found Tom.

Frank picked up the phone, then after a moment, looked over and shook his head.

Nancy tried not to feel too disappointed, but she had to admit her spirits were falling. She felt that in order to get her family back in order and move it forward, Tom needed to be caught.

"Mom, I'm hungry," Zoe tugged on her hand, and Lizzy began wailing as Nick took away the crayon she was playing with. A rapid argument ensued, which Nancy quickly resolved, as she got up to get Zoe a snack. Frank watched her weary movements.

"Hey Nancy, how about I play with the kids outside in the snow?" he suggested. "Maybe you could take a break for a little bit."

"Could you?" Nancy said relievedly, slim shoulders slumping. "I don't know what's up with me, but I'm exhausted."  
"Nancy, you were up almost all night with Lizzy," Frank reminded her, standing up. "Of course I can take them out."

"Yay!" Zoe cheered. "Can we build a snowman?"

"Nance, you okay?" Frank asked Nancy softly as Nick and Zoe pulled on their snow clothes. He rubbed her shoulders, feeling her tense muscles relax.

"Just trying to figure out what I'm going to do. We can't stay here forever."

"Don't worry about it now. Try to enjoy the holidays," Frank suggested. "There's no rush."

"Okay," Nancy said, holding Lizzy on her hip.

Judging from the worried expression which was still on her face, Frank knew she was still thinking about it. "Come out and build a snowman with me," he suggested, realizing that if he let stay inside alone she would just continue stressing out about what to do.

"We can have a snowball fight!" Nick suggested. "Please Mom?"

"Alright," Nancy finally smiled. "I'll go see if Vanessa can watch Lizzy for a little bit."

"Quick Mom, duck!" Nick yelled. "Frank's got..."

His words were cut off as he ducked to avoid a snowball. Nancy sprinted through the snow, packing a snowball as best she could with one arm in the cast.

With a sense of pleasure, Nancy remembered how Zoe had wanted to be on Frank's team, and how gentle Frank was being with her.

"Surrender!" Frank shouted from behind a tree.

"Suwwender!" Zoe copied Frank.

"Never!" Nick yelled back.

"Nick, let's make a plan," Nancy whispered, huddling behind the snow wall. Her mood was lightening rapidly at the fun atmosphere.

"Alright. What should we do?" Nick whispered back.

"How about I make a distraction and you run around back?" Nancy suggested.

"Okay," Nick smiled.

"Come out of hiding!" Frank yelled.

"Now!" Nancy said, and they ran laughing out.

Suddenly Zoe screamed, the sound shattering the peaceful atmosphere.

Nancy turned, heart in her mouth.

Tom was standing in the snow, a gun in his hand, a dark figure against the bright snow.

* * *

"Nancy! Get down!" Frank suddenly yelled, tackling her.

A gunshot rang out, the sound causing fear to tear through her chest.

Nancy heard Frank grunt in pain, and she frantically pulled herself from under him. Guiltily, she actually felt relief that it was Frank that was shot.

Because it meant that her children were safe.

She desperately scanned the yard, and felt faint with relief as she noticed that Nick and Zoe were hiding behind a tree. _Where did Tom go? _She turned her focus on Frank.

"Oh my god, Frank!" Nancy gasped, seeing the bright red slowly spreading through the shoulder of his grey jacket. She tore off her own jacket, not even aware of the freezing cold, pressing it against his shoulder firmly, knowing that the more blood Frank lost, the more danger he would be in.

Out of the corner, with a sense of relief, Nancy spotted Nick and Zoe still hiding behind a tree, safe.

"Nancy, get out of here!" Frank said through gritted teeth, his brown eyes clouded with pain. Before Nancy could react, she was yanked off the ground and roughly onto her feet by Tom.

"No! Get off me!" Nancy yelled, fighting to get out of his grip. Frank was struggling to his feet, one hand pressed against the wound in his shoulder, red seeping between his fingers. His face was pale, but his dark eyes were burning with fear and anger.

"Nancy, stop putting up a fight or I'll shoot him," Tom hissed in Nancy's ear, cocking the gun with a familiar click.

She froze.

"Good girl." Her arms were yanked behind her and tightly fastened with wire, the cool metal cutting into her skin. "Where are the kids?"

"They ran inside the back way," Nancy lied, praying that Nick and Zoe would remain in their hiding place behind the tree. Tom's expression clouded.

"I'll have to get them later."

"Nancy..."

She turned to look at Frank him stand up, pale from pain and blood loss. Suddenly Tom surged forward and brought the metal gun down on Frank's head, so fast that neither Nancy nor Frank had a chance to respond. Frank collapsed on the ground, blood from his shoulder staining the snow bright red. A spike of fear pierced Nancy's chest, and surge of energy filled her.

"You bastard!" Nancy yelled, suddenly twisting away from Tom, wrenching her arms out of his grip. However, with her hands fastened behind her back, she lost her balance fell to her knees in the snow, the cold wetness seeping through her jeans.

"I warned you, Nancy," Tom growled. He raised his gun.

"No!"

_Please stay in your hiding spot Nick and Zoe! Please don't move!_

Tom brought the butt of the gun crashing down on the back of her head, and Nancy sank into darkness.

_**CLIFFIE!  
**_

_**I am a horrible person, I know. **_

_**Please review!**_

_** I'll understand if you want to rant about how I shouldn't have stopped there. I'll try to update you all soon but the next chapter is probably going to be pretty tense as well :)  
**_


	17. On The Way

_**Wow this is a really long chapter.**_

_**Thanks so much for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a looooot of explaining what's going on. Which is a lot. Please continue reviewing! It makes me so happy! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys**_

"Hey Joe, did you hear something?" Vanessa asked, putting Lizzy down beside Ivan, her brow furrowed with concern.

"I thought I heard a scream," Joe agreed. "They're having a snowball fight though, so they could just be playing."

Suddenly the sound of a gunshot rang out, muted, but obviously coming from outside.

Joe made a movement to spring towards the door to the front yard, but Vanessa grabbed his arm.

"Joe, you can't just run out there if someone has a gun!" she cried.

"What are we supposed to do? Frank, Nancy, and the kids are out there!" Joe shouted, his face pale.

"Joe, at least look out the window and see how you can best help instead of just throwing yourself out there! You could make the situation worse! We have to be careful!" Vanessa said urgently, dragging him to the window.

"Alright," Joe agreed, taking a deep breath. They peered out the window.

A nightmare met their eyes.

The yard was plowed up with footprints, Frank was lying unconscious in the snow, and a large man was dragging a limp Nancy toward a silver car, a gun in one hand.

"I don't care about the gun, we need to try to stop him!" Joe yelled, wishing he had his police gear on him. There was no time to get it.

Joe sprinted out of the bedroom, avoiding Lizzy and Ivan who were playing on the floor. He flew down the stairs, taking them three at a time, then turned and ran through the kitchen and down the hall the hall, nearly tripped on a rug. He tore open the door, and hurtled out of it, through the door, across the yard.

The car was roaring away in the distance, too far away to even get a license plate reading.

Joe swore and punched his leg in frustration.

He was too late.

"Vanessa, call 911!" Joe yelled to Vanessa, who was behind him, turning around and kneeling beside Frank. He couldn't leave Frank in his condition.

Nancy would just have to be okay for a little bit.

Quickly he found the source of the blood- a small hole in his brother's shoulder. He knew right away it was a gunshot wound, and there was bump on the back of Frank's head- probably the reason Frank was unconscious.

Joe, heart racing, noticed Nancy's bloodstained coat lying in the snow beside Frank, and the icy claw of fear wrapped around his chest.

"Nick! Zoe!" he called out. There was no answer.

_If Tom took Nancy, I could handle that. Nancy's a grown woman. But please don't let him have taken Zoe and Nick!_

"An ambulance is on its way," Vanessa told Joe, closing her cell phone. "I put Ivan and Lizzy in the play pen, they should be okay for a couple minutes. Here, look for Nick and Zoe." Vanessa gently pushed Joe away from his brother, expertly beginning to assess Frank's position.

Joe had to remind himself that Vanessa was a nurse. Still, he couldn't move, rooted in place by Frank's pale still face.

"Joe! I think he's going to be okay, please look for Nick and Zoe! They could be injured too!" Vanessa ordered. The faint steely edge in her voice snapped Joe out of his reverie, and he whirled around to look at the empty yard.

"Nick!" he called. A flash of bright blue behind a tree caught his eye. He sprinted over. "Nick! Zoe! Are you alright?!" Joe gasped, seeing the two small children crouched behind the tree, faces almost as pale as the snow.

"No! Don't come get us!" Zoe cried, hiding behind Nick.

"Nick, Zoe, it's okay," Joe said gently. However he could see the two children were still frightened. Quickly he jogged back to Vanessa.

"Van, I found Nick and Zoe behind the oak tree, they don't want me to come near." Joe faltered, gazing at his brother's still face.

"Hold this to the wound with steady pressure," Vanessa instructed Joe, already stepping past her husband. "Nick? Zoe?" she called out.

"Vanessa!" Two small warm bodies were pressed against her in an instant, and Vanessa wrapped her arms around them protectively.

"Nick, this is very serious, can you tell me what happened?" she asked. Nick wiped his eyes on his sleeve, new tears already dripping down his face.

"We were playing, and suddenly Dad was there, an' he had a gun, an' he shot Frank, and hit him on the head," Nick sobbed. Vanessa rubbed the small boy's back comfortingly, inwardly burning with rage.

_So it was Tom! _

"What then?" Vanessa asked urgently, struggling to remain outwardly calm.

"Mommy taught us that if we ever hear a gunshot, we have to hide right away, and not come out, no matter what," Nick sniffed. "So I grabbed Zoe and hid behind the tree. But I peeked out." Here Nick's small body shook with sobs. "He took Mommy and put her hands together, and then hit her on the head, so she wasn't moving anymore. Then he grabbed her and put her in a car and drove away. I wanted to help Mommy but I was scared."

Vanessa's chest constricted with fear. Tom had Nancy.

"Nick, you did the exact right thing. Do you remember anything else?" she asked slowly.

"Before he did that, Dad asked Mommy where we were, and she said we went inside, and then he said that he would get us later," Nick whispered.

Vanessa glanced across the yard and saw that the ambulance had arrived. She waited until Frank was loaded into the ambulance, not wanting the two small children to see Frank unconscious and bloody. Then she picked up Zoe and took Nick's hand.

"How was he?" Vanessa asked Joe breathlessly, watching the ambulance pull away.

"They think he'll be alright once they get some blood back into him," Joe said, his blue eyes wide with shock. "Nick and Zoe?"

"They're alright."

"Nancy?" Joe asked, blue eyes glinting with fear.

"Tom has her," Vanessa said softly.

* * *

There was a faint beeping noise.

_A bomb!_

Frank's eyes flew open, and he found himself lying on a stretcher. Suddenly recognition flooded him. The beeping wasn't a bomb; it was a hospital machine and he was in an ambulance. For a second he was confused at why he was on a stretcher, then suddenly he remembered.

_Nancy!_

Frank sat up, ignoring the pain in his shoulder and the spinning of his head. He felt slightly weak and shaky, but he ignored the feeling.

"Sir! Please lay back down," an emergency worker gently pushed him back down.

"I'm fine! I…" Frank tried to sit up again, but was held down. He lay still, closing his eyes with frustration.

He had no idea what had happened to Nancy.

Still, Frank knew the emergency workers weren't going to stop the ambulance and drop him off on the curb.

The only way to leave was to play along and take the first opportunity to get out.

Frank spent the rest of the ambulance ride unaware of his physical pain, instead agonizing over what had happened to Nancy.

Finally, after checks, and stitches, and bandages, and medication, Frank found himself alone for a moment in a hospital room. Finally.

He immediately got up.

The pain in his shoulder and head were starting to get to him, but he pushed himself out of the bed anyways, pulling the needles out of his arm and other monitors off his chest. He was grateful that he still had his jeans on, not a hospital gown. Suddenly the door opened.

"Frank, where the hell are you going?" Joe yelled, blue eyes flashing.

"Joe! Where's Nancy? Did you find her?" Frank asked.

"The police are looking for her, Tom drove off with her. Frank, get your butt back on that bed!" Joe glared, crossing his arms. "Do you know how much blood you lost?" The two brothers stayed at a standoff for a moment, Frank's face setting into a mask of anger as he heard of what had happened to Nancy. The feeling morphed to urgency.

"I'm conscious so it can't be too bad," Frank said dryly. He pulled on his shoes one handedly, finding that he couldn't move his injured shoulder. "I'm going to find Nancy."

"Frank, you don't even have a shirt on."

Frank glanced down at his bare chest, noticing it for the first time. He faintly remembered they took the bloody shirt off for the stitches.

"I don't care. If you want to give me one, I'll wear it, but if you don't, that doesn't change anything. Are the kids all okay?"

"They're fine. Frank, listen to me for a second." Joe blocked the door. "I can't let you leave. You're going to pass out as soon as you get out the door."

Frank tried to stifle his impatience, but a bit slipped out anyways.

"Joe, I already told you, _I don't care._ I'm not planning on taking orders from my little brother about this. Do you know what that bastard could do to Nancy?"

Joe took in the anguished look on Frank's face. The doctor had told him that besides stitches and blood loss, there was no other major threat. The bullet had thankfully missed major arteries and organs. And Joe knew that Frank was in great shape.

"Do we have any leads?" Frank asked, sensing that Joe was weakening.

"Nick saw Tom knock Nancy out and drive away with her. When I got out there, the car was driving away." Joe ran a hand through his blond hair, blue eyes stormy. "They could be anywhere."

Frank's chest constricted, and he swore quietly under his breath. "Why didn't you go after them?!" he yelled, his anger and fear bubbling up and erupting.

"The car was going fast, by the time I would have gotten our car out of the garage, they would have been long gone, Frank. And I had to make sure the kids were okay, and get you to the hospital..." Joe sagged against the door. "I'm sorry Frank. Maybe I should have gone after her right away. The police are looking for her, but all I knew about the car was it was silver, I didn't manage to get the license plate number."

Frank's anger subsided as he realized Joe's thinking made sense. "No, you're right. It was an all around bad situation. It's not your fault Joe. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled." Frank took a deep breath. "But just think about what you would feel like if it was Vanessa."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"If you pass out, we're heading straight back here," Joe said finally, pulling off his sweater and tossing it to Frank.

"Wait. I need to talk to Nick before we go," Frank said, carefully easing the sweater over his injured shoulder, wincing.

"Nick?" Joe frowned.

"Is he here?" Frank asked.

"Yes, in the waiting room, but..."

"Just get him. I need to talk to him. And figure out how to keep the doctors away from here for a little bit."

* * *

"Frank?" Nick's voice was uncertain. The small boy peered uncertainly into the hospital room.

"Hey buddy," Frank smiled for Nick's sake, sitting on the edge of the bed. Nick's expression cleared, and he ran across the room, giving Frank a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay. Are you going to go get Mom?" Nick asked.

"That's the plan," Frank said lightly, patting the bed. Nick sat down, brushing his strawberry blond hair out of his big blue eyes. "I need to ask you some questions, okay?"

"Alright," Nick whispered. Frank was burning with urgency to go, but with barely any leads, he needed to remain calm so that he could talk to Nick.

"Do you remember what the car that your dad drove away looked like?"

"Yes." Nick nodded firmly, and Frank's hopes rose. "It was silver."

Frank's heart sunk. That barely narrowed it down, and Joe had already known that.

But Nick kept going.

"The wheels and bottom of the car were muddy, a reddish mud. The front light was smashed up, and there was a big dent on the car door, the door that isn't by the steering wheel," Nick's brow furrowed. "You know the little sign on the back of cars?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. The license plate."

"Well, it had an H and two 5s on it. That's all I can remember," Nick said, hanging his head. "Sorry Frank." Frank's mouth fell open with amazement.

"Are you kidding, Nick? That's super helpful. Nice work!" Frank exclaimed, turning to look at Joe, who was writing down the information. "One more question. Is there any place that you've been that your dad might be going to? Some sort of summer house or anything?"

As soon as he said it, Frank realized what a stupid question that was. Nancy's family was very poor. Of course they weren't going to have a summer house!

"Um..." Nick bit his lip in thought. "Maybe Grandma's cabin."

Frank's head jerked up.

"My dad's mom, she had this cabin in the woods, and my dad got it when she died. But we went and visited it, and it was all broken down and dirty. Dad was mad because nobody would buy it." Nick was silent at the memory.

"Do you know where it is?"

"Um... maybe about an hour away?" Nick guessed.

"Do you remember your grandma's name?"

"Yeah. Grandma Fields," Nick chirped.

"Do you remember her first name?" Frank asked urgently.

"I think... I think it was Blake."

"Blake Fields, got it." Frank stood up. "Thank Nick, you were a huge help." Frank stepped to join Joe in the doorway. Joe was already contacting his headquarters to find information on Blake Fields, cell phone at his ear.

"Wait, Frank!" Nick jumped up. "I want to come."

Looking at the small boy's face set into a look of determination, Frank could practically see Nancy in the boy. Nick was so much like his mother.

The thought of Nancy made Frank's heart clench. He needed to get to her as soon as possible. Still, he took the time to kneel by Nick.

"I know, Nick. But I need you to stay here and take care of Zoe and Lizzy, okay? They're probably pretty scared."

"Okay. You'll get Mommy, right?" Nick looked at Frank, blue eyes glinting with tears. "Promise?"

"I promise."

Suddenly Nick threw his arms around Frank.

"I love you, Frank."

Frank held the boy for a moment, his chest aching. He met Joe's gaze, and realized this was a taste of what it felt like to be a father.

"I love you too, Nick."

* * *

As he and Joe jogged out of the hospital, his thoughts shifted to Tom. Every fiber of him wanted to beat that guy up as he thought about how the man had hurt all of Nancy's family. _If he touches Nancy, even one little bit..._

"How'd you know that Nick would know all that?" Joe asked, opening the car door. "I didn't even think of asking him about that stuff."

"I noticed earlier that he's very observant."

"Just like Nancy." Joe paused to listen to his police radio. "Frank, we have an address for Blake Field's cabin," Joe said, starting his car, and quickly punching the address into a GPS. "About an hour away. I say we give it a shot and pray she's there. I've sent out the info on the car, so if there's a sighting, we'll get informed. How are you feeling?"

"Ask me in about an hour. Let's go."

_**I know, we didn't find out how Nancy was. Feel free to scream at me.**_

_**On a side note, how cute are Nick and Frank? I was practically sobbing during that scene from cuteness. :')**_

_**Please review!**_


	18. Pushing Back

_**Yay! I'm back. You don't even know how excited I was when I saw that I have 222 reviews. That is an awesome number! And it makes me more excited than I probably should be.**_

_**Anyways, ready to find out about Nancy? This chapter is all about her! (I know there was a question about the cast, and I'm envisioning it as a cast from the wrist to below the elbow, still allowing a fair amount of flexibility)**_

_**I also have been asked about a sequel already. I'm still thinking about it. We'll have to see.**_

_**Please review! You all are so great and I really am thankful for all the support I've had! Thanks so much!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys**_

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Nancy's eyes fluttered open at the sound of water plunking against metal. At the slight movement, her head exploded in pain, and she was aware of the bump on the back of her head. _Tom!_ Suddenly the memories of what had happened rushed back over her and spurred her back into action.

Nancy opened her eyes again, and slowly took in her situation. Her hands and feet were bound together tightly with wire, and she was lying on a cold damp wooden floor.

Fear for her children filled her. _Tom hadn't found them, had he?_ Suddenly nightmare thoughts of what could have happened rushed into her head. She forced herself to remain calm. She didn't know if Nick and Zoe were alright, but they had still been hiding when Tom had knocked her out. So Nick could have freaked out and approached Tom…

No. She couldn't think that way, or she would be lying on the floor forever, paralyzed with fear and what-if thoughts.

The best thing she could do for her children was to not freak out and figure out the situation.

She seemed to be in some sort of cabin, a decaying one at that; cold air was rushing in through a hole in the wall and water dripping through the ceiling into a metal pail. Suddenly she recognized it as the cabin that Tom had inherited from his mother, years ago. He had been unable to sell the worthless property, and they didn't have the money to fix it up. With a sense of relief she didn't see any sign of her children, which meant they could be safe with Vanessa and Joe. But she didn't know for sure.

Nancy shivered and realized that she didn't have her jacket. Briefly she remembered pressing it against Frank's wound.

_Frank!_

"You're awake."

Nancy stiffened at Tom's voice, and watched the pair of patched boots walk towards her.

"Nancy, you're going to pay for running away. But I'm willing to take you back." Tom crouched beside her. "Not without punishment. But eventually we'll go back to where we were before."

"We're never going back, Tom," Nancy glared. "Can't you see it's over? The only reason I'm here is because you had to tie me up and drag me here!"

She stifled a gasp of pain as Tom kicked her, hard, in the side.

"By the time I'm done with you, you'll do whatever I want you to do," Tom hissed.

Nancy twisted her wrists, trying to get free from the wire around them, wincing as the metal cut into her skin.

"Untie me and we'll see," Nancy challenged. Tom raised his hand to hit her, and Nancy managed to swing her legs into him, and he nearly tripped. "I don't have anybody to protect this time, Tom," Nancy looked at him steadily. "Why are you doing this? It's over. They'll find you eventually. Let me go, and maybe they'll be easier on you."

Tom's expression was clouded.

"You're all I have, Nancy. Come on. You're my wife, we had kids together... You're... my family."

Nancy couldn't believe what she was hearing. His expression was almost lonely, and he looked more human than Nancy had seen him for a long time. _What the heck?_ One second he tries to shoot her, then knocks her out and ties her up, the next he's saying she's his family.

The quick mood swing was actually more unsettling than anything else so far.

"Tom, what a pile of crap! If you want a family so badly, why did you get drunk all the time? Why did you never spend time with the kids? Let's not even mention the abuse!" Nancy glared. "Now you think that telling me you're lonely is going to make it better? For god's sake, you have me tied up! You shot a man! Tom, you're sick. I don't know how I missed it when I married you!"

"Shut up Nancy!" Tom shouted, slapping her, hard, all the softness gone from his expression in an instant. Again, his entire demeanor changed in a second. Nancy's lip split open again, and she spat blood onto the floor, glaring at Tom steadily.

If he thought she would submit, be weak and beg for forgiveness, he was crazier than Nancy had thought. Tom met her glare with a slightly taken back expression. "It doesn't matter. Eventually you'll get used to living with me. You'll love me like you used to. We'll stay the night here, and get out of here tomorrow. We'll leave the kids. We'll start over." Tom stalked away to the fire glowing in the fireplace.

_We'll leave the kids. What does that mean? _

It had to mean that the kids were with Vanessa, safe. If Tom had the kids, he wouldn't be so eager to just leave them. The fact he was saying that meant that the kids were safe, and out of his reach.

As her adrenaline faded, she began to shiver from the cold, still trying to get out of the wire around her wrists. One arm was still in a cast, so she was able to move her arms even less than usual, although she could bend her arm at the elbow.

Pushing herself against the wall, she managed to prop herself up in a sitting position and examined the bindings around her ankles. The wire was wrapped around several times and the ends twisted tightly together.

Arching her back and twisting, Nancy managed to see that her wrists were fastened together in the same manner.

Although wire was a lot stronger than rope and couldn't be cut through, Nancy realized that there was one advantage. Tom had simply wrapped the wire quickly around her wrist- one in the cast. The job would not be easy to get out of, the wire was unbelievably tight, pressing her wrist against her cast and cutting her skin.

But if she could use her arm in the cast as a lever, she could probably slowly loosen the wire enough to get her hands out, since it wasn't actually knotted, just twisted together.

For once her cast was an advantage, the hard surface allowing her to push effectively against the wire, loosening the loop.

Nancy slowly began using her wrist in the cast as a lever to slowly pry the wire from being wrapped around her wrists, and quickly realized a problem with her plan. Although the wire was starting to loosen, it also was digging deeper into her skin on her other wrist. Gritting her teeth and ignoring the blood beginning to run down her arm, Nancy readjusted her position to put more pressure on the cast than her bare skin.

As she slowly began prying her wrists against, using her cast again as a lever against the strong wire, Nancy watched Tom kneeling in front of the fire, the flames casting eerie light on his face. She wasn't sure she had ever realized how messed up he was, and she wondered if the alcohol brought it out or if he always had been like that.

Briefly she thought back to the early years of her marriage. He had always had a quick temper, and fast mood changes. But she had written it off as stress. There had been irrational thinking on his side, but Nancy had brushed it off as male craziness.

Now she could plainly see that Tom was not normal. A normal man does not kidnap his wife and expect her to fall back in love with him.

The cabin was getting cooler and darker, and Nancy wondered how long they had been there.

Nobody was going to be able to find them out in the wilderness, Nancy realized. Her only hope of rescue was herself.

That was okay. Nancy felt strangely free. As long as her kids and Frank weren't there, the worst Tom could do was kill her. And from experience, Nancy knew that death would be nothing compared to the pain she would feel if Tom killed Frank or any of her children.

Her thoughts flickered back briefly to Ned, her dad, the possibilities of her children being in danger…

_Don't go there!_ Nancy forced herself to think about something different.

Besides, the way Tom was heading, she didn't think he was going to kill her. Unless he lost his temper. But Nancy wasn't planning on letting things get that far anyways.

Suddenly Nancy felt the wire loosen, enough to pull her hand out.

_Yes!_ Nancy slipped her hand in the cast out of the binding, finally able to bring her hands in front of her. She carefully eased the wire off her other wrist, ignoring the deep lacerations around her right wrist and the blood on her arm and hand. Then she untwisted the wire from around her ankles, wincing as every movement caused her cut wrist to scream in protest, and slowly stood up.

She glanced at Tom, who was still staring into the fire, and took a careful step towards the door. He didn't move. Nancy took another step, and to her horror, the plank beneath her foot creaked loudly.

"Hey!"

Nancy didn't even look behind her, instead sprinting towards the door, frantically trying to pull it open.

It was locked.

Nancy cursed and pulled the bolt, throwing the door open and hurtling through the door. However she had lost precious time getting the door open, and Tom tackled her in an instant.

The snow broke her fall, but Nancy still had the breath knocked out of her.

"Wrong move, Nancy," Tom growled, pinning her to the ground. His fist glanced off her cheek, making Nancy dizzy with pain. He grabbed her by the hair, yanking her up, ignoring her cry of pain.

Nancy stared into the green eyes of her husband, the green eyes burning with hatred and anger.

How many times had she seen that expression on his face?

How many times had this man hurt her and her children?

Too many times.

Her situation was different now, and Nancy knew this time, she had to do something. Even though she was bruised, exhausted, and scared, now was finally the time to push back.

As Tom raised his hand to hit her, a wave of strength ran through Nancy.

She twisted out of his grip, swinging her legs out to trip him. He fell heavily against her, cursing, but she wiggled out from underneath him. He stumbled to his feet and pulled the gun out of his pocket. _Shoot!_ _Well, it's now or never!_

Nancy reacted before Tom even had time to pull the trigger, her right fist connecting with his jaw, hard, knocking him out cold.

The large man fell to the ground, limp and unconscious, blood trickling a bit from his mouth, as Nancy stood frozen above him, hands still clenched in fists.

"Nancy!" _Was that Frank?_ Nancy ignored it for the moment, staring down at the man who used to be her husband, took in his still face, the closed green eyes, slightly crooked nose, and shaggy dark hair.

A small smile spread on her face, and when Tom stirred slightly, she kicked him in the side.

_If you ever get near my children, yes my children, they're not your children anymore, and try to hurt us, you will pay much more dearly than this._

_**Well, there you go. Hope you liked it! We've still got a little ways to go, mostly tying up some ends, so hang in there! Of course we need to work out Frank and Nancy and all that.**_

_**Yes, I am seriously considering a sequel, but I haven't made up my mind yet.**_

_**Please review!**_


	19. Perfect

_**Okay, I wanted to let you all know, there will probably be two more chapters after this one. Tying up some ends, and all that. Sequel is still a maybe :)**_

_**This chapter is short by my standards, so the next one with be up tomorrow!**_

_**I hope you like this chapter, I wasn't exactly sure how to do Nancy's reaction, but this is what I decided on. So please let me know what you think! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You all are awesome :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys**_

"Here. That's the car Nick described," Joe said tersely, turning abruptly into a snowy wild driveway. Frank had already unbuckled his seatbelt. "Just remember, if things get bad, the police is only about ten minutes behind us."

"Got it. If he touches her..." Frank growled, face fixed on the cabin. Panic clawed at his chest as he suddenly spotted two figures wrestling in the snow.

_Nancy!_

Frank hurtled out of the car door towards Nancy, struggling through the deep snow, still too far away, so far… He couldn't exactly tell what was going on in the falling snow, but suddenly one of the figures fell.

"Nancy!"

There was no answer.

Finally he got close enough to realize that Nancy was standing in the snow, and Tom was unconscious on the ground. His eyes fell on her clenched fists and realized she must have knocked Tom out with a punch. A rush of awe filled him for a second, then was quickly replaced with concern.

"Nancy, are you alright?!"

He was by her side in an instant, hands cupped around her face, brown eyes burning with intensity. However Nancy stepped back, out of his reach, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Frank! You're alright! I was so worried…." Nancy's gaze quickly swept over Frank's haggard appearance. "I'm okay," she nodded. "The kids?"

"They're fine, with Vanessa."

Nancy visibly relaxed at those words, her pale face filling with relief.

"Oh god, Nancy..." Frank's fingers brushed against the bruise on her jaw, but at the contact, Nancy stepped back, her blue eyes troubled. Frank felt as though he had been punched. "Nancy…" he started.

He quickly took in the extent of her injuries. There was blood dripping down her chin from her lip, and a bruise was forming quickly on her cheek. Her thin blue t-shirt was torn at the bottom and soaked from the snow and the back of her head was matted with blood.

Why wasn't Nancy letting him touch her?

Suddenly a sickening fear hit him. _Tom hadn't… _Nancy had never mentioned any sexual abuse but… what if…

"Frank, are you sure you're alright?" Nancy looked at him worriedly, interrupting his thoughts. "You need to go back to the hospital."

Frank was about to open his mouth, about to tell her he was fine, that he had been more scared for her than he had ever felt, that he was worried about what had happened. He wanted to ask her why she was holding back when every ounce of him wanted to hold her safely in his arms.

Was she reconsidering their relationship? What had happened? Was she hurt?

Unfortunately, he was beat to breaking the silence.

"Get. Away. From. My. Wife."

Nancy and Frank turned to see that Tom had risen shakily to his feet. As Frank looked at the man who had hurt Nancy, and her kids, he felt a rush of primal rage.

Not even completely aware of what he was doing, Frank tackled Tom, knocking him into the snow.

"This is for everything you've done to Nancy and her family!" Frank shouted, spending his fury blindly, his vision tinted with red. "Don't _ever_ touch her or her children again!"

Frank raised his fist for another blow, and paused, finally noticing the bruised and bloody face of Tom.

_"Frank, have you ever hated someone?"_ Nick's words rang in his ears.

_"It's okay to be angry... But you can't let the anger control you. Sometimes you have to let it go so you can move on."_

Looking down at the unconscious Tom, Frank realized he was letting his anger control him. He lowered his fist, realizing another blow, especially with the rage behind it, could have been fatal.

Still, he didn't exactly regret beating Tom up. Quite the opposite, in fact. But going too far would have been something he would regret.

"Whoa, Frank, easy now," Joe pulled Frank up, glancing down at Tom, unconscious and beaten in the snow.

"How'd you figure out where we were?" Nancy asked, her gaze flitting from the beaten Tom to Frank, her expression unreadable.

"Figured out some information from Nick," Frank said, breathing heavily. Internally, he was burning with anxiety. He needed to know everything was okay with Nancy.

"Frank, you're bleeding," Nancy said, alarmed. Frank glanced at his shoulder, noting the red soaking through the fabric.

"I'd be impressed if you weren't," Joe commented, draping his coat around Nancy's shoulders, catching her thankful look before leaning over Tom with handcuffs. "You must have torn your stitches with that tackle. You owe me a new sweater."

"You're hurt too," Frank said softly, noticing that Nancy's right hand was covered with blood along with all the other injuries. A new surge of anger filled him, but he didn't waste a glance on Tom. "Nan, what happened?"

"My hands were tied with wire, it took awhile to get out of," Nancy said simply. Frank felt sick.

"I'm sorry we took so long."

"It's not your fault at all. Thanks for finding me."

They were still standing apart, and Frank could feel Joe's questioning look.

"Let's get you to the car and turn on the heater," Frank suggested, eager to be alone with her, and seeing how she was shivering. Nancy nodded silently and walked with Frank toward the car.

"Nancy… did I do something to upset you?" Frank asked suddenly. "Oh gosh, was it beating up Tom or…" Frank's mind filled with the possibilities.

"Frank."  
Nancy's voice was calm and firm. Frank looked at her with an anguished look.

"Frank, stop. You didn't do anything, and about Tom, we're completely over, so no, I'm not really upset you beat the crap out of him. It's not you at all." Nancy fiddled with Joe's jacket on her shoulders. "I just had to process what happened. I'm sorry I was distant, I just needed a little space to figure out what I think about all this." Here Nancy's voice lowered. "It's a lot to take in, you know?" she said softly, then smiled.

"I understand," Frank said, relieved that he hadn't upset her. Still, he was slightly mad at himself for not giving Nancy more space initially. Of course she might need some time alone.

The question still burned in his head. She had never mentioned any sexual abuse, but now he had to know for sure.

"Nancy…did Tom ever…" Frank hesitated, not sure how to word it. Nancy looked at him evenly.

"He wasn't sexually abusive," Nancy told him, guessing with ease what he was trying to ask. "Just physical." Frank let his breath out, feeling relieved. _Thank god,_ he thought.

Then Nancy shook her head, shaking the weight off her shoulders, a smile spreading slowly on her face.

Frank felt his pulse quicken as she smiled at him, her eyes sparkling. Now that he knew that Nancy was okay, he noticed that there was a more confident air around her, and her eyes were glinting in a familiar undaunted way.

"Joe! What's going on?" A burly police officer jogged up, startling both Nancy and Frank. They exchanged a sheepish smile.

"It's all under control, Burt. This is the wanted man. He was injured while attempting escape," Joe told his co-worker smoothly.

Frank wrapped the arm with the uninjured shoulder around Nancy, sensing no hesitation from her at the contact, and they walked again towards the car.

"They'll want my statement," Nancy mused, shivering slightly, exhaustion suddenly filling her at Frank's support. She felt fine, no, happy, at his touch.

She let Frank kiss her lips gently, her arms tightening around his neck.

"They can wait." Frank murmured.

"Frank Hardy, defying what's best for justice?" Nancy grinned. Frank again noticed right away that the old spark had returned in her eye.

"I make exceptions snow and then," Frank smiled back, opening the car door.

As she sat in the back of the car, with Frank's arm wrapped around her, Nancy let the realization that it was over wash over her, savoring the feeling like a savory treat. Tom was going to go to jail, and her family would be able to finally move on.

Of course both her and Frank were overdue a trip to the hospital. But neither of them were dying, so that was pretty good.

"You doing okay?" Frank asked softly, kissing the top of her head lightly.

"I'm perfect," Nancy answered, leaning against him with a smile, a sudden rush of happiness filling her.

"That's what I was thinking."

**_Please Review!_**

**_Next Chapter will be up tomorrow!_**

**_(I hope you don't mind that Frank gets to beat Tom up. It's kind of thrown in there... but let's be honest, Frank was probably wanting to do that for a long time)  
_**


	20. Back Home

_**Wow this a long chapter. Hope you like it! Oh my gosh, 250+ reviews! You all are amazing! So I have something to tell you all... It's about my story... So here's the moment you've been waiting for...**_

_**DUN DUN DUN**_

**There will be a sequel to Moving Forward!**

_**Some info on that: It will be a little while before it goes up because I like to get a fair amount of writing down before I begin posting so that I can update regularly. But it won't be that long. Maybe a week or two, maybe less. You all can survive that long, right? **_

**There will be one more chapter to Moving Forward after this one!**_** (I know. It's so sad. I love all my characters so much, except Tom of course. Good thing I'm writing a sequel, so I can spend more time with them)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys.**_

"Mommy!" Nick and Zoe yelled as soon as the door opened, tumbling over each other to give her a hug. Nancy crouched and held them both close to her, closing her eyes for a second with thankfulness. They were all together and finally safe.

She was glad that they had decided to meet up with Vanessa and the children at home rather than the hospital- it made it easier to get in and out of the ER more quickly. The doctor had thought that her concussion might warrant an overnight stay, and they barely let Frank leave. But armed with pain meds, careful instructions, warnings, and slips for check ups, they had finally let Frank go home with Nancy. Of course, Frank first had to convince Nancy that he didn't need to stay the night before he could even start on the doctors.

After all, it was Christmas eve.

"Mama!"

"Lizzy!" Nancy picked up her youngest with a smile. Nick and Zoe were stilling hugging her feet, making it hard to move.

The police had called Joe to let him know that Tom was in a guarded room in the hospital, and in no state to go anywhere anyways, meaning Nancy could finally relax.

"Nancy!" Vanessa came forward to give Nancy a gentle hug. "Oh, god, Nancy..." Vanessa bit her lip, her grey eyes flashing with anger as she saw the bandages and bruises on Nancy. "Where is he?" she asked in a low voice.

"He's at the hospital, but he's going to jail in the morning. Let's just say Frank and him had a disagreement," Nancy said lightly.

"Something like that," Frank agreed.

"I can't say I'm sorry for him," Vanessa said, her expression relaxing with relief. "You two look like a matching set with your bandages."

"A match made in heaven," Joe teased, picking up Ivan.

"Mom, it's Christmas eve!" Nick chirped, following Vanessa into the kitchen.

"Santa's comin' tonight," Zoe said excitedly.

Nancy felt a rush of relief as she noticed that Nick and Zoe didn't seem too traumatized by what had happened, and she knew that Vanessa was very good at working with kids. However, all three of her children were clinging to her more than usual, which she knew meant there was going to be renewed separation anxiety, nightmares… As if they didn't have enough of this before…

Nick especially had a lot of dreams where she died... His witnessing her capture wasn't going to help that at all. How was all this going to affect him? He was a pretty serious little boy, maybe because of the circumstances he had been through, and she wanted him to play and enjoy life…

Nancy resolved to find a counselor who worked with little kids as soon as she could.

She was distracted as Frank wrapped his uninjured arm around her.

"Where the heck did you get such a killer right hook?" Frank asked Nancy with a grin, as they all settled around the kitchen table for cookies and milk. "Joe, you should have seen it. She knocked the huge guy flat with one punch."

Nancy flushed and smiled. "Carrying a two year old around all day is like constantly lifting a 25 pound weight." She flexed her arm, showing off her biceps with a laugh.

"Only Nan would use her mommy muscles to knock someone out," Joe grinned, shaking her head.

Looking around, Nancy realized that she wasn't worried about the future. She smiled as she watched Nick and Zoe eat their cookies, both of them glancing at her to make sure she was there every couple seconds. Her children were safe, Tom was in jail, and they could finally start a new life. And somehow Frank and her children were okay.

Sure there would be scars, but they would heal and fade.

Frank pulled her close, kissing her gently, ignoring the fact that everyone in the kitchen was watching them. For a second, Frank was worried about how Nick would respond- but the boy smiled and put his hand over Lizzy's eyes.

"Shhh don't look. They're kissing in front of everybody this time," he whispered, obviously already knowing the relationship between his mother and Frank.

Frank laughed.

"I should have told you that about Nick. Not much gets past him," Nancy whispered in Frank's ear.

"Like mother, like son."

* * *

"I knew Frank would keep his promise," Nick told Nancy.

"Oh, what was his promise?" Nancy asked curiously. They were in the living room, all cuddled up together. It was way past her children's bedtime, but Nancy was too happy that they were all safe to really mind. She sat on the couch, and Nick snuggled up against her, while Zoe leaned against her other side, and Lizzy slept in her lap.

"He promised he would come back with you," Nick said contently, his long lashes fluttering sleepily. "Right Frank?"

"Yes," Frank smiled. "I always keep my promises." He tousled Nick's hair gently. "This little guy is amazing! You should have heard all the details he gave us on Tom's car. I offered him a job as my assistant," Frank chuckled, seeing Nancy's proud smile.

"I'm too little, silly," Nick said sleepily. "I need to stay with my Mommy." He sighed happily, leaning against Nancy.

"Yes, your Mommy needs you too much." Nancy kissed the top of his head, love for her children threatening to overflow.

"I love you, Mommy," Nick murmured, his eyes closing.

"I love you too, Nick."

"He's just like you," Frank told Nancy softly as Nick drifted off to sleep. "He's very observant, especially for his age. Nearly knocked my socks off, he's so similar to you at times." Nancy smiled.

"As I said, not much gets by him," Nancy laughed quietly, kissing Nick on the head again. "Did you know I named him after Ned?" Nancy asked softly.

"Ned Nickerson... Oh! Nickerson. And you shortened it to Nick. I think that's great, Nancy. When he's older, maybe you can tell him about his namesake." Frank glanced at the sleeping boy.

"You know, Frank, this whole thing kind of reminds me of when I was solving mysteries. I... I kind of miss it, looking back. It's all about helping people, and I guess Ned's death eclipsed that for me. But..." Nancy trailed off, looking at her sleeping children. "Are your parents coming?" she asked suddenly.

"They'll be here tomorrow morning," Frank said softly.

"I want to ask your dad about it."

Suddenly Frank understood her question. His dad had raised two children while being a detective. A thrill rushed through him as he realized that Nancy was considering going back to detective work.

"I never regretted my dad being a detective," Frank said. "But Nancy, detective work isn't the only job for your skills if you're not sure you want to do it."

"I know," Nancy murmured. "I'm not sure it's the best fit anymore. I just want to be there for my kids, and I'm not sure what job would allow me to do that."

"What if you were a lawyer?" Frank asked suddenly. Nancy's eyes lit up.

"Like my dad! He was a single parent and a lawyer!"

"You'd be great Nancy, lawyers need a keen mind and eye for details. It's like solving a mystery but on the legal side," Frank said enthusiastically. He put aside his own disappointment. After everything, he could understand if Nancy wasn't ready to go back to detective work.

_Maybe someday…_ he thought to himself.

"I could probably work some from home... And I could help women who are in situations like I was..." Nancy said excitedly. Suddenly a cloud fell over her face. "But I'd have to go back to school. I don't have money or time for that. I want to get a divorce, and that's going to cost a lot too." Nancy slumped back against the couch, her expression showing disappointment.

"Nancy, whatever happened to your dad's will?" Frank asked suddenly. Nancy turned to look at him.

"I don't know, I didn't stay around that long. I think money would all go to charity if I wasn't there, so I assumed that's what happened," Nancy said slowly.

"I don't think your friends would let that happen."

"You don't?" Nancy looked uncertain.

"How about we take a trip to River Heights?" Frank suggested, brown eyes sparkling.

From the kitchen, the clock struck twelve softly.

"Hey, it's Christmas," Nancy smiled, her bandaged hand brushing against his. "Some sight we must be," Nancy laughed softly. "You and your shoulder, me with both my hands bandaged up."

"As long as we're both in one piece, I'm happy. Merry Christmas, Nancy," Frank leaned over and kissed her gently.

There were scars still healing, physical and mental. There was so much work needed to get her life back in order. Nancy knew that as soon as she could, she wanted an apartment for her family, and if possible, she wanted her kids to go through some counseling. And she needed a divorce, and she was going to have to testify for Tom's trail. Then there was her job and single parenting, and handling a relationship with Frank…

But not everything had to be solved all at once.

She had lots of time.

* * *

"Nancy," Frank said, walking into the room holding a phone. Nancy looked up from the book she was reading to Lizzy and Ivan. "Um… you have a phone call."

"Who is it?" Nancy gently eased Ivan off her lap and stood up, brushing her red blonde hair out of her face, her blue eyes sparking with curiosity.

"George Fayne."

Nancy's blue eyes widened at the sound of her old friend's name. Instantly she was filled with excitement, fear, nervousness.

Nancy wouldn't blame George if she was angry for her not being in touch. _How am I going to explain?_

"How did she find me?" Nancy finally asked, numbly.

"She heard from your father's lawyer that I was asking if your father's will was still there for you, and immediately got my contact info from the lawyer and called me to ask if I knew where you were. I wasn't going to tell her until you were ready. But…" Frank hesitated. "Nance, she sounds torn up. She's wants to know you're safe."

Nancy felt as though she had been punched. Not for the first time, she cursed herself for foolishly running away from home, cutting off all contact, years ago. Not only had it placed herself in an extremely vulnerable position, she had hurt her friends.

She took the phone hesitantly, not sure what to expect.

Lately, she had been thinking a lot about River Heights and all she had left behind. In her emotion and draining sorrow all those years ago, she hadn't seen how much of a home the small town was. But looking back , she realized that she missed her friends so much.

"Hello?" Nancy breathed into the phone, walking out of the room.

She had been planning on renewing contact with George and Bess and her other friends since leaving Tom, but she hadn't expected it to be this soon And she had expected to be the one initiating.

"Nancy?"

George's voice was familiar, even after so many years, but the emotion and shakiness of the usually fierce woman's tone was alien to Nancy.

"Hey. It's me." Nancy felt tears beginning to prickle her eyelids, and she sat on her bed, closing the door. Faintly, she could hear Nick, Zoe, and Frank laughing in the other room. She hoped they would be alright without her for a little bit.

"Oh my god, Nancy." Nancy could hear George take a deep breath. "I… I don't know what to say... Are… are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Nancy closed her eyes briefly. _What could she say?_ "George, I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry." She began crying softly.

"Oh Nancy…" George's voice was thick with emotion, and Nancy could tell she was crying too.

"I missed you, George."

"I missed you too, Nan. But you're okay. When you left…" George trailed off. "It's been so long, hasn't it?"

"I messed up so badly. I wasn't thinking straight about things… and then… then… things got complicated."

Nancy smiled at Nick and Zoe who peeked into the room. They were constantly checking if she was there ever since Tom had abducted her. Nick and Zoe disappeared from the door, satisfied, and she could hear them running into the other room to play.

"What do you mean? Why didn't you call? We were dying to know you were okay, thinking we lost you, just after Ned, and your dad… We were all hurting…"

"I know." Nancy took a deep breath. George deserved the truth. Slowly she began to unfold her story to the woman who had been one of her closest friends ever.

She talked about how she blamed herself for Ned's death, how she ran away to avoid the pain, about meeting Tom. Painfully, uncertainly she explained the progression in her relationship with Tom which eventually left her financially trapped and cut off from all the people who would have been able to support her.

Nancy talked about the shame of the situation, trying to be strong for her children. She told George about meeting Frank, and the events of the last week.

"I'm sorry. I can't excuse what I did when I left, but would you forgive me? You don't know how much I've missed you," Nancy finished softly, pressing one hand against her forehead, waiting.

George was silent, the phone only transmitting the sound of her light breathing. Nancy closed her eyes, a wave of guilt washing over her. She had messed up too much and lost her best friend as a result.

"Where's Tom?" George said finally, her voice laced with a familiar anger.

"What?" Nancy opened her eyes, catching Zoe and Nick peeking back in, checking if she was there. They were gone again in a second, and Nancy knew they weren't trying to listen to what she was saying, but rather make sure she was there.

"Where is he? I want to beat the crap out of him!" George growled.

"What? I thought you were mad at me?"

"Oh Nancy, I know you messed up, but with everything that was going on… Ned, your dad, do you really think I'm going to hold it against you? We were all younger and foolish then. Of course I forgive you. But seriously, where's Tom? I want to kill him."

Her voice was only half joking.

Nancy laughed softly. Leave it to George to not complicate relations and go right to protecting her friends.

"He's occupied in jail."

Nancy talked to George, catching up on all that had happened to her friend over the gap in time she had been gone. When she finally hung up, after promising to call George again soon, Nancy felt as though she was floating.

George was still willing to be her friend.

Sure it would be hard, and there would be bumps in their relationship because of time spent apart, but Nancy was certain they could make it work. In fact, she was anxious to go see her friend again as soon as possible. And find Bess.

With that and her father's inheritance coming to her as the legal work unfolded, Nancy felt as though the pieces were starting to fall back into place.

"Hey Nancy?" Frank knocked softly on the door.

_There is still one thing to work out,_ Nancy realized, opening the door.

_**Why is Nick so cute? What's Nancy going to work out? Does it have to do with Frank?**_

_**One more chapter coming! (the last one *sob*)**_

_**Please Review!**_


	21. Absolutely

**_So, I know some of you wanted to see the Hardy parents, but it just didn't quite fit in with the space I had. But they will be in the sequel, I promise! (please don't be mad at me!) And for those of you who don't remember Helen, she is Nancy's friend from the very beginning of the story._**

**_I know there is more that you all want to know about Frank and Nancy. That's why there is going to be a sequel! Author follow me, or check the NancyDrew/HardyBoy stories for it! _**

**_Thanks again for all the wonderful support. You all are great, and I'm genuinely sad to close this story. I look forward to hearing from some of you on the sequel, and if not, thank you for the support on this story. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys_**

**_The sequel will be started in 1-2 weeks.  
_**

_**Well. The sad moment has come. Announcing... **_

_**The Last Chapter.**_...

Nancy's heart skipped a beat as she saw Frank standing in the doorway, handsome face creased with worry.

"It went really well," Nancy smiled. "I'm going to call George again soon." Instantly Frank relaxed, his brown eyes filling with relief.

"That's great, Nan," he said softly.

"Frank, I need to talk to you," Nancy took his hand, trying to ignore the shock which went through her at the contact. "Listen, about our relationship…"

"You don't want to break up, do you?" Frank's brown eyes widened.

"No!" Nancy shook her head. "I just wanted to tell you that it's been amazing…"

Frank felt a rush run through him at those words.

"But," Nancy continued. "I need to set up my life with my kids. We need to get settled, and they need me to be there for them, especially with what happened with Tom. So I think we should take a small break."

"But…" _Didn't Nancy just say that dating has been amazing?_

"That's not what I mean," Nancy rubbed her neck with frustration at herself, taking in Frank's confused and hurt expression. How was she going to explain this to Frank? She took a deep breath and scrambled to make sense of her thoughts.

"Frank, I love you. I want to spend more time with you. I just need to get myself set up a little bit more. I need to make sure my kids are all okay, and get them settled in a new home and make sure they know I'll be there for them. After what happened with Tom, they might need a little time to recover. And…" Nancy hesitated. "I need to prove to myself that I can be independent. I know it sounds silly… but it's just something I need to do. I want us to have a more normal relationship, getting to know each other more, going on dates, you know? Everything with Tom kind of made things different. I want to get more serious, which means I need to set myself up for having a real relationship. And I think I need this before I can really take the next step." Nancy took a deep breath. "After all, you're going back to your job, so we'll be apart for a little while, which will give us some time to think through things," Nancy ended, looking at him pleadingly.

Frank felt himself relax at her words. It made sense, and she wasn't ending their relationship. She just wanted a little time to get her life in order.

That was okay. He was willing to wait until Nancy felt a little more comfortable. After all, it would be more than worth it.

And he had a feeling that when Nancy was ready, he would eventually get to be part of her family.

"I'm willing to wait. Do I still get to tell my coworkers that I have a girlfriend?" Frank asked, putting his arm around her. Nancy smiled, blue eyes lighting up.

"Absolutely. And make sure that you let all those fawning girls know that I'm in the picture now. They might still think you're still up for grabs," Nancy joked.

"Well they'll just have to face the fact that my heart is definitely taken," Frank murmured, pulling her closer.

* * *

** 3 Weeks Later**

"Wow, Nancy, this is nice!" Frank looked around with a smile. "It's beautiful!"

Okay, the apartment was beautiful, but Frank thought the fact that Nancy was in it was what made it stunning.

"It was a great deal, I can't believe Vanessa found it for us," Nancy smiled, and Frank watch as she gazed around the empty room, her blue eyes lit up. He felt light with happiness. After New Years, Frank had to go back to his job in Cadon, and he had missed Nancy immensely. However, he also thought the time apart was good for them as well, giving them both a chance to process what had happened and return to their relationship refreshed. Nancy had also received her father's inheritance, and it wasn't a small sum.

Not even close.

The ensuing chaos included renting an apartment, filing a divorce, finding a family counselor, and registering for college classes in order to train to become a lawyer.

"Nancy, I've been offered a job in Oakfield." Frank decided to just get it out there. He waited nervously as Nancy spun around and looked at him with surprise evident in her expression.

"I know we decided some space was necessary while you got settled, but I miss you. I want to be closer to you, and the kids. I miss you. All of you," Frank said softly. Nancy's expression was unreadable. "I haven't accepted the job yet, I wanted to talk to you first," Frank said calmly. Inside, he was churning with emotion- so much of him wanted Nancy to accept. He felt the tug to be with her growing every time he left.

But he wasn't sure if Nancy felt the same way. Maybe the space they had enforced had caused her feelings for him to fade, just as it had caused his longing to grow.

But Tom's trial was over, and he was going to be in jail for a long time, so Frank was hopeful that Nancy might be ready to deepen their own relationship.

Not only that, but Tom had signed over his parental rights to Nancy and agreed to a divorce, being advised that his case was already looking pretty bad and fighting back wasn't going to lead anywhere.

So all the loose ends were basically tied up.

But… seeing Nancy hesitate suddenly made him feel afraid that she was reconsidering.

"So… You would live in town?" Nancy asked slowly. Frank nodded. "That… That's great!" Nancy's face spread into a smile. "So we'll be able to see you more often!" Nancy beamed, and Frank felt faint with relief. "The kids will be so excited when I tell them, Nick especially. He's always asking when you're coming."

"Really?" Frank felt a rush of pleasure. "Wait, you don't mind if I'm closer?"

"I'm happy about it. I feel ready to take the next step," Nancy smiled. Frank closed the distance between them in two paces.

"Me too." Frank leaned forward and gently kissed Nancy, feeling his pulse increase at the contact. After a couple moments they broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Really, I just want you around so I can have some extra muscle for moving boxes." Nancy wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Don't even try that. I think you could handle almost any box," Frank crossed his arms, a smile slipping onto his face.

"So what's the job?" Nancy slipped her arm into his.

"I've got an offer to be the head detective for the Oakfield Police Force. I'm actually pretty excited about it. Oakfield is larger than Cadon, so I'm expecting some more challenging cases. And the pay is even better," Frank grinned.

"Wow! Congratulations!"

"How about dinner to celebrate?" Frank suggested with a smile.

"Sounds great," Nancy beamed. Suddenly her expression became more serious. "Frank, I wanted to talk to you. I want to back and visit River Heights, see if I visit George and Bess and see whether Hannah is still around. I want the kids to see where I grew up, and visit Dad and Ned's graves. Would you come with us?" Nancy asked.

"I'd love to. When are you thinking about going?" Frank asked. Nancy's blue eyes glinted mischievously.

"This weekend, Joe told me you were off work," she smirked. Frank's mouth fell open with astonishment. Then he shook his head and smiled.

"You did your investigating well, Drew."

"Always. But can we do one thing before we leave?" Nancy was suddenly serious.

"Anything," Frank promised.

"Awesome," Nancy smiled, and Frank could tell she was scheming by the sparkle in her eye.

"So, what is it?"

* * *

"Do you think she'll be here?" Nick asked, swinging Nancy's hand in his. "Do you think she'll remember me?"

"Yes, she'll remember you," Nancy smiled, walking up to the small rundown house. "We're going to hope she's here, but it's not for certain."

Nancy glanced back at Frank, whose handsome face split into a smile as he caught her gaze. Zoe was happily holding his hand and telling him all about her new preschool class.

"Here we go," Nancy said brightly, inwardly nervous. She knocked firmly on the door. After a moment, the door creaked open and a young woman peeked out nervously, dark hair falling around her pretty face. Seeing Nancy, the woman's eyes widened.

"Nancy!"

"Helen!" Nancy hugged her friend tightly, feeling her thin form tightly against her own.

"How are you?" Nancy asked finally.

"I'm alright." Helen glanced at Frank questioningly.

"This is my boyfriend, Frank Hardy," Nancy smiled, taking Frank's hand and pulling him forward. He caressed her shoulder lightly then gently shook Helen's hand.

"Helen!" Nick pushed to the front and gave her a huge hug.

"Nick! Oh, and Zoe, and Lizzy!" Helen beamed, giving them all a hug. "You all look amazing!" she said softly. Nancy saw the dark bruise on her shoulder as her shirt shifted slightly for a moment. "Why don't you come in? Charly and his folks are out at the moment," Helen offered, readjusting her baggy shirt.

"Alright," Nancy agreed, smiling at her friend.

Nancy went into the kitchen with Helen to make tea, while Frank and the kids stayed in the small worn down living room.

"Nancy, you look amazing! And you have a boyfriend! Does that mean..." Helen looked at her questioningly.

"Divorced. Tom's in jail actually, and I got full guardianship of the children." Nancy smiled. "I ran into Frank and he and his brother helped me financially so that I could leave with the kids. I couldn't have done it without them. And Frank..." Nancy trailed off and blushed.

"Nan, that's great!" Helen beamed, her gentle face lit up with a wistful happiness. "I've never seen you so happy before! How are you managing now?"

"I'm going back to school to become a lawyer. I know I can do it." Nancy told her. "Frank's going to take a job in town as a detective with the Oakfield police force, so he will be around a fair amount to help out with the kids."

"Wow, that's awesome! Frank seems like such a nice guy," Helen commented, putting the kettle on the stove.

"He is," Nancy agreed. "Sometimes too nice for his own good," she grinned. Then her smile faded. "How are you, Helen?" Nancy touched her arm lightly. Helen sighed.

"I've missed you so much. Things are okay here. But Charly's folks both work, so they're gone a lot, and they don't really like me. And Charly..." Helen trailed off, biting her lip. Nancy hesitantly pulled up Helen's sleeve and surveyed the dark bruises. She felt her blood begin to boil.

"Come with us," Nancy urged. "You don't have to stay with him."

"I've never been like you, Nancy. I could have left at any point, while you were stuck with Tom because you were trying to take care of your kids," Helen said slowly. "I've always been scared and ashamed, and part of me still loves Charly. I don't want to be alone."

"Helen, you deserve so much better," Nancy said softly, repeating Helen's words from long ago back to her. "We have an apartment, an extra room. You could stay with me and the kids, get a job... If you don't mind it being a little crowded, we'd love to have you. You wouldn't be alone."

"Really?" Helen looked up at Nancy. "What about Charly?"

"It'll work out. I promise," Nancy said seriously. "You have a right to live your own life."

For a second Helen stared down at her cup of tea, as if the answer would somehow appear in the dark liquid. Nancy watched her face and the emotions scampering across her face, fear, shame, excitement, uncertainty. Then Helen looked up.

"Alright. I'll come with you," she agreed, uncertain expression changing to determination. As Helen ran upstairs to pack, Nancy went into the living room and leaned against Frank, watching absentmindedly as Nick, Zoe, and Lizzy played on the floor.

"Is she coming?" Frank asked, wrapping his arm around her.

"Yes," Nancy murmured. "Are you ready for this?" she asked, letting Frank wrap his arm around her.

"Absolutely."


	22. Sequel Information and Teaser

_**Hey everyone! I know I'm not supposed to create a chapter that is an author's note, but I wanted to make sure the word got to all of my followers. **_

_**The sequel to Moving Forward will be titled **__**Situations to Solve.**_

_**In the sequel, there will be Fenton and Laura Hardy, Nancy's adorable children, a surprised for Joe and Vanessa, and conflict and action as Nancy and Frank try to solve the issues in their relationship as well as a murder case!**_

_**Come check it out!**_

_**The first chapter will be up tonight!**_

_**See you there! **_

_**Here's a teaser for the sequel so that I'm not breaking fanfiction laws (as was pointed out to me...) Now nobody can say this is just an author's note :D  
**_

_**Situations to Solve Teaser:  
**_

Suddenly loud music began playing, startling both Frank and Nancy.

_"Hey I just met you. And this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me maybe…"_

Frank scrambled for his phone, his face flushing, tearing it out of his pocket. "I swear, I'm going to kill Joe. He keeps changing my ringtone…" Frank finally got out his cell phone and opened it, trying to ignore the fact that Nancy was laughing hysterically beside him.

"Hello?"

"Hey Frank, it's Ryan."

"Hey, Ryan, what's up?" Frank asked. "Is it important, because I'm kind of working right now?" Frank glanced at Nancy who was once again buried in her books, smiling.

"Um, yeah it's important. Frank, we found a body that we think might be related to your case."


End file.
